Magnetismo Animal
by Sayki
Summary: Había bebido tanto que de haber continuado el resto de la noche, en lugar de estar fornicando con un completo extraño, no hubiese sido raro que cayese en un coma etílico / -Si no te gustan las espinas… ¿Por qué corriste a través del rosal? / -¡Deja de llamarme!- gritó ella histérica casi al borde del llanto / -No necesito llamarte para estar contigo siempre- colgó la llamada.
1. Capítulo I

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV

**P.D**: Usaré ''~~'' seguido de letra _cursiva_ para identificar los flashback.

**Capítulo I**

.

.

.

-¿Bueno?- contesté el teléfono con indecisión. Nada… colgué con un poco de molestia.

.

De nuevo el teléfono sonando y al contestar nadie del otro lado de la línea… Desde hace unos poco días empezaron esas extrañas llamadas, además de esa insoportable sensación de sentirme observada en todo momento. Creo que estoy siendo paranoica, no entiendo por qué le doy tanta importancia a lo que ocurrió una semana atrás, fue solo un incidente sin relevancia…

.

.

''~~''

_Abrí mis ojos con pereza, como me ardían; sentía en mi cabeza punzadas de dolor crecientes y tremendamente fuertes, todo mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, creí que si me levantaba muy rápidamente me desvanecería. Me incorporé con dificultad, con mis enrojecidos ojos trataba de enfocar la habitación, acción que se me dificultaba bastante debido a que todo estaba demasiado borroso…_

_._

_Seguí en mi batalla por despertar y levantarme hasta que noté un pequeñísimo detalle, esa no era mi cama…_

_._

_Me encontraba en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de un blanco cremoso, la cama era amplia con sabanas de color negro y dos mullidas almohadas de plumas de ganso. Una pequeña mesa, con una lámpara sobre sí, se hallaba en el flanco derecho de la cama. La recamara estaba levemente desarreglada, algunos pequeños montones de tela dispersos por el dormitorio, prestando un poco más de atención noté que se trataba de mi ropa; no pude evitar sonrojarme._

_._

_¡Maldición! ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? Me pregunté mentalmente frotándome los ojos con los dedos. No recordaba nada de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior…_

_._

_Salí estrepitosamente de mi discusión mental al mirar que al otro lado de la habitación había un hombre, un total desconocido para mí, ¡Pero que hombre…! Era todo un Adonis griego. Su piel era nívea. Llevaba su cabello, color azabache, ligeramente desarreglado. Sus ojos eran oscuros como la noche, de un lindo negro intenso, enmarcados por unas finas cejas del mismo color de sus cabellos. Su nariz era pequeña y respingada, perfecta. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, mirando a través de una ventana y con un cigarrillo, casi terminado, entre sus finos labios._

_._

_Tras unos segundos, el desconocido tomó el cigarrillo entre sus largos dedos y le dio una última calada, para luego apagarlo contra el marco de la ventana y arrojarlo por la misma. Finalmente se levantó e ignorándome olímpicamente, salió de la habitación en total silencio._

_._

_A juzgar por la única prenda que llevaba en su cuerpo, un bóxer de color azul marino, y mi ropa esparcida por toda la habitación, pude inferir que pasé la noche con él. ¡Menudo idiota, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme un segundo!_

_._

–_Joder, acabo de liarme con un total desconocido – susurré con algo de nerviosismo -Lo peor es que no recuerdo una mierda…- dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y me presioné el rostro contra una almohada._

_._

_En este momento agradecí que la embriaguez no hubiese nublado mi buen gusto para los hombres, al menos el sujeto era sumamente atractivo. Por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido podría haberme enrollado con cualquiera que se colocara frente a mí. Había bebido tanto que de haber seguido haciéndolo el resto de la noche, en lugar de estar fornicando con un completo extraño, no me hubiese sorprendido el haber caído en un coma etílico. Ese era el precio a pagar por una noche de copas tras una serie de problemas, incluyendo la discusión con el cretino de mi novio, bueno ex-novio. Tomé mi ropa y comencé a vestirme rápidamente._

_._

_Al salir de la habitación, noté que el pelinegro se encontraba sentado frente al mesón de la cocina bebiendo lo que supuse era café, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente absorto como si pensara en algo de suma importancia._

_._

_Carraspeé un poco para llamar la atención del hombre frente a mí. Esté abrió lentamente sus orbes y me miró totalmente inexpresivo, tenía unos ojos realmente penetrantes. Los vellos de mis brazos se erizaron al instante tan solo con esa única mirada._

_._

– _Eh… yo… yo debo irme – tartamudeé algo nerviosa. Algo no, excesivamente nerviosa diría yo, ese sujeto lograba ponerme bastante tensa, esa sensación no me agradaba en lo absoluto, me hacía sentir como un pequeño animal frente a un enorme e imponente depredador – Tengo cosas que hacer y eh… no me siento muy bien – me excusé – Muchas gracias por todo… - indagaba en lo más profundo de mi mente pero no encontraba ningún nombre – emmm_

_._

–_Sasuke – completó él con una sonrisa ladina, hablando por primera vez, al menos lo era para mí, que en ese momento poseía recuerdos algo limitados de lo ocurrido en las últimas horas._

_._

–_Sasuke – repetí algo embobada como si fuese un torpe loro – Adiós – me despedí rápidamente agitando mi cabeza a los lados aún avergonzada por la situación._

_._

_-La puerta está abierta- articuló de manera impasible._

_._

_Me dirigí mecánicamente hacia la puerta, tomé el pomo entre mis dedos y lo apreté con fuerza. ¡Que ser tan insoportable! ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? No, idiota yo por liarme con esta clase de gente. Cerré con un fuerte portazo._

_._

_._

_._

_Al llegar a casa, me sentí plenamente aliviada, fue bastante incomodo el tiempo en el que estuve –consiente- en la casa de ese sujeto. No estaba para que me santificaran pero tampoco era una promiscua de esas que se acuestan con quien sea en cualquier momento. Lo que había ocurrido anoche no se repetiría nuevamente, al menos no si me encontraba lúcida. Reí ante mi propio comentario._

_._

_Fui a mi habitación, tomé mi toalla y ropa limpia para luego disponerme a ir al cuarto de baño, realmente necesitaba tomar una ducha. Entré al baño, abrí la regadera y mientras esperaba a que el agua se templara, me deshice de mi ropa para posteriormente, luego de unos minutos, meterme en la ducha._

_._

_Sentía como el agua tibia me corría por la espalda y ese solo contacto relajaba mis músculos instantáneamente, me ayudaba a despejar bastante mi agobiada mente. En ese momento traté de evocar lo que había ocurrido con el tal Sasuke. Estaba totalmente ebria, eso lo sabía, si él estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo, lo desconocía._

_._

_Recordé breves momentos en los que vi a ese hombre, por horas, sentado del otro lado de la barra, me pareció atractivo así que decidí acercarme a él y torpemente intenté iniciar una conversación, tenía la lengua totalmente trabada a causa de los tragos que llevaba encima. Al notar que no me salían las palabras con la fluidez que deseaba, me arrojé sobre él, guindándome a su cuello mientras lo besaba frenéticamente, por lo que recuerdo a él no le molestó, ya que me correspondió de la misma manera. Mis amigas estaban lo suficientemente alcoholizadas como para ver ese acto como algo natural. No se necesitaban de muchos recuerdos ni de imaginación para saber que luego de eso, debimos habernos dirigido a su casa, quizás nos tumbamos sobre la cama y probablemente copulamos como salvajes._

_._

_Los detalles no los recordaba con exactitud, quizás cuando pasara la enorme resaca que cargaba encima, mi mente recuperaría los fragmentos faltantes para terminar de reconstruir los acontecimientos de anoche._

_._

_Cerré mis ojos estrepitosamente, trataba de borrar esas pocas imágenes que quedaban en mi cabeza. Había experimentado aquella lasciva sensación de libertad que en cierto modo había sido de mi agrado. Se trataba de una liberación explosiva que no encajaba con mi personalidad recatada y sensata. Mis actuales problemas personales, sumados a la presión de lidiar con un empleo que absorbía mucho de mi tiempo destinado para la universidad habían sido baches en mi vida, haciéndome flaquear en un momento de fragilidad mental._

_._

_Comencé por tomar el jabón, al momento de esparcirlo por mi cuerpo no pude contener la impresión en mi rostro._

_._

_-¡Maldición!- Rugí con enojo viendo los pequeños pero numerosos moretones que estaban distribuidos de manera desigual por mi cuerpo – Este infeliz me marco como a un animal – bufé irritada al sentir como si aquel hombre fuese un fierro y yo su vulgar vaca. Me froté el cuerpo con frenesí bajo el agua caliente, restregando cada centímetro de piel como si estuviera cubierta de un olor asqueroso._

_._

_Una vez terminé de ducharme y vestirme, procedí a tomar las prendas que había vestido ese día en la mañana -se encontraban vueltas un ovillo en el suelo del baño- para arrojarlas al cesto destinado para la ropa sucia. Cuando tomé los jeans pude notar algo en uno de los bolsillos, aparentemente un billete arrugado. Introduje mi mano en el bolsillo esperando que la denominación del billete tuviese más de un cero. Mi rostro se tiñó de decepción al ver que solo se trataba de un mísero pedazo de papel arrugado, con un poco de disgusto alisé el trozo de papel leyendo algo que me dejó desconcertada._

_._

_´´Volveremos a vernos.´´_

_._

_No necesitaba ser Sherlock Holmes para saber quién había escrito esa absurda nota. Al principio no supe si reírme o asustarme, así que preferí ignorarlo. Arrugué el pedazo de papel y lo lancé al cesto de la basura. Que iluso es si cree que voy a caer simplemente ante una cara bonita, se necesita más que eso._

''~~''

.

.

.

_~La conciencia humana es soluble en alcohol~_

Empezaré por decir que soy nueva escribiendo, alguna vez intenté algo que no pasó de ser una vaga idea que se perdió. En fin, sé que a ustedes no les interesa esto.

Por el momento la narración será cortesía de Sakura, aunque no será así siempre ya que planeo rotarla con Sasuke.

Me gustaría saber si es una buena idea. Háganme saber si la historia es de su agrado o si tienen alguna recomendación.

**¿Merezco algún review?**

**V**


	2. Capítulo II

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sasuke

**P.D**: Usaré ''~~'' seguido de letra _cursiva_ para identificar los flashback.

**Capitulo II**

.

.

.

Si debía describirme de alguna manera, diría que soy bastante apuesto, poco más de un metro ochenta, una espalda ancha, cintura estrecha y músculos bien marcados –producto de mucho ejercicio desde mi vida en el instituto- Tengo gran destreza para manejar ordenadores y bastante carisma al momento de hablar, sólo si lo necesito. No soy para nada modesto, se quién soy y de que soy capaz, no conozco límites y siempre saco provecho de eso.

.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número con el deseo de oír nuevamente su voz

.

-¿Bueno?- Escuché su voz al otro lado de la línea, me estremecí ligeramente al evocar nuestro excitante encuentro de hace unos días, definitivamente moría por volver a tenerla.

.

Me mantuve en total silencio hasta escuchar una especie de bufido y luego el tono de una llamada al finalizar. Colgó, sonreí.

.

Esto se había convertido en una nueva costumbre para mí, no solía hacerlo pero me hacía sentir que ella estaba ahí, que no se iría a ningún lado. En el momento que deseara podría ir y tomar lo que quisiera. Con cada segundo que pasaba, mis ansias aumentaban, creo que iré a hacerle una pequeña visita. ¿Pasaré y la saludaré? ¿O simplemente la veré desde lejos?

.

No pude evitar hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pasé la lengua por mis labios y me deleité con recuerdos de un pasado aún fresco.

.

''~~''

.

_La miré desde que entró por la puerta del club, su expresión de ingenuidad captó mi atención al instante. Decidí beber mesuradamente con la finalidad de mantenerme más o menos sobrio, acabo de decidir que ella vendrá a mí sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo, sé que puedo obtener a la mujer que desee en el momento en que lo desee, siempre ha sido de esa manera y ahora no será distinto. Solté una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia, cosa que atrajo varias miradas hacia mi persona –típico- incluyendo a esos ojos jades que me apetecían en este instante. Levanté mi trago, incliné ligeramente mi cabeza –en señal de saludo- y luego ingerí mi bebida de un solo sorbo._

_._

_Tan solo con ese mínimo gesto había conseguido lo que deseaba, sabía que sus ojos habían estado en mí desde ese momento hasta ahora, unas tres horas más tarde. Parecía estar bastante interesada en mí y no la culpo, siempre he tenido magnetismo con las mujeres desde muy temprana edad._

_._

_La había visto, a lo largo de la noche, bailar y beber con desenfreno, la devoraba con la mirada y sentía palpitar cierta parte de mi anatomía._

_._

_Al parecer no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, la vi caminar con torpeza hacia mí, acción que hizo que mi ya enorme ego se hinchara aún más._

_._

_-Ho… Hola- me saludó con dificultad, estaba bastante pasada de tragos, me causó gracia verla así._

_._

_Hice un ademán con mi cabeza_

_._

_-Eh… eh... mi nombre… es Sakura Haruno y… y yo…- trastabilló con torpeza. La miré divertido._

_._

_-Deberías controlar un poco más la bebida, nunca se sabe cuándo podrías encontrarte con alguien como yo- le susurré al oído –Aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde- sonreí_

_._

_En ese instante se lanzó hacia mí, y comenzó a besarme con ferocidad, gustoso le correspondí, la tomé por la cintura y profundicé más aquel beso. Seguimos en nuestros asuntos por un rato. Inadvertidamente salimos del lugar, pasando desapercibidos y nos montamos en mi automóvil que estaba aparcado fuera. Estaba ya bastante emocionado como para ir a buscar un hotel, no me agradaba mucho la idea pero tendría que ir a mi casa, cosa que no hacía con regularidad, podía contar con los dedos las veces que lo había hecho._

_._

_Llegamos a mi departamento, abrí la puerta rápidamente mientras la chica seguía prendada a mi cuello, besándolo. Al entrar arrojé las llaves sobre el mesón de la cocina y ahí mismo recargué a la fémina, ella instintivamente enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mí, sin dejar de besarme. Con mis manos recorrí todo su cuerpo, toqueteando lugares en los que estaba seguro, al oírla gemir de esa manera, solo había llegado yo._

_._

_Realmente estaba más interesado en hacer otras cosas, no solo besos y caricias obscenas. La sujeté firmemente, nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ahí la arrojé sobre la cama y le arranqué la ropa habilidosamente. Me levanté un momento, al tenerla ahí desnuda frente a mí se me hizo agua la boca, me deshice de mi ropa con un poco de impaciencia. Al liberar mi ya dolorosa erección, me coloqué un condón, me lancé sobre ella como una bestia hambrienta y me dispuse a embestirla con fuerza numerosas veces._

_._

_Escucharla gemir me excitaba aún más y era mi incentivo para aumentar la velocidad de cada estocada. Me fascinaba esa ingenuidad que emanaba, que al estar en la cama se convertía en sensualidad. Al llegar al clímax, me desplomé sobre un lado de la cama, ella tuvo suerte ya que en este momento poco me importaba si la aplastaba o no. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, al voltear y ver su cuerpo desnudo y perlado por el sudor, mi erección se hizo presente nuevamente, una sonrisa lasciva cruzó mi rostro, le coloqué un nuevo condón a mi insaciable compañero y fui por una segunda ronda._

_._

_Todo fue bastante rápido, improvisado, sin amor –como de costumbre- pero no por eso menos excitante y placentero. Nunca me cansaré de esto, jamás._

_._

_Podría ir de nuevo por ella pero se ha dormido repentinamente, eso hace que las cosas no sean tan divertidas. Fui directamente a ducharme. No hay nada mejor que una ducha fría tras una sesión de sexo para dormir confortablemente una noche entera._

_._

_._

_Desperté muy temprano, al igual que cada día, tenía el sueño bastante ligero. Miré la cama y allí se encontraba la mujer con la que había pasado la noche, deseaba tenerla nuevamente justo debajo de mi cuerpo, sería para otra ocasión. Cogí un pedazo de papel, escribí unas pocas palabras en él y lo introduje en uno de los bolsillos de su ropa, sería el primer paso para propiciar el siguiente encuentro._

_._

_Tomé mi caja de cigarrillos, me senté frente a la ventana y encendí uno, comencé a fumar sin pensar demasiado. Luego de un rato noté que me había terminado toda la caja, arrojé la colilla por la ventana y salí de la habitación._

_._

_Me hice un café bastante fuerte para terminar de despertarme. Cerré mis ojos y comencé a pensar en menudencias._

_._

_Un carraspeo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me limité a abrir los ojos._

_._

– _Eh… yo… yo debo irme – tartamudeó aquella chica, parecía nerviosa. Eso me encantó, amaba el efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres –Tengo cosas que hacer y eh… no me siento muy bien. Muchas gracias por todo… emmm – La vi dudar, supuse que quería saber mi nombre._

_._

–_Sasuke – dije con una sonrisa ladina._

_._

–_Sasuke – repitió después de mí – Adiós – agitó su cabeza._

_._

_-La puerta está abierta_

_._

_Oí sus pasos dirigirse a la salida y escuché un estruendoso portazo._

_._

_Sonreí, no aguanté la tentación y me dirigí a mi habitación, tomé algo de ropa limpia, me vestí velozmente y salí, todo eso en menos de dos minutos. Al salir del edificio pude verla caminar con bastante lentitud, al parecer estaba algo desubicada, vi como hablaba con algunos peatones para pedir indicaciones. Noté que iba a en dirección a la estación del metro más próxima, la seguí discretamente desde la distancia._

_._

_Al llegar al metro, tomé el vagón contiguo al que se subió ella, esta especie de persecución resultaba algo emocionante. Estuve bastante atento a las personas que salían en cada estación, fue bastante sencillo divisarla al salir, ya que tenía ese color de cabello tan peculiar y llamativo._

_._

_Nuevamente tomé una distancia prudente y seguí su recorrido. Este tipo de cosas se me daban bastante bien, podía seguir a cualquiera por horas sin ser notado. Con el tiempo aprendí que puedo ser invisible si lo deseo, es muy simple, si no esperan verme, no me verán._

_._

_Luego de unos diez minutos de caminata, tras de salir del metro, paró en una cafetería y tomó asiento, yo simplemente me limité a contemplarla desde una banca cercana. Transcurridos cinco minutos una mesera le llevo un sándwich y un café pequeño. La observé pacientemente devorar su alimento con avidez, al terminar, pagó la cuenta y cuando se disponía a salir del local, se detuvo para hablar con alguien, era un tipo con cara de idiota y cabello rubio, no se veía muy listo ni parecía mostrar especial interés en ella, aun así, grabé en mi mente cada milímetro de su faz y me hice una nota mental de joderlo si me causaba algún problema. Se despidió del sujeto y salió del negocio._

_._

_Me levanté y continué con mi travesía, un poco más adelante la vi internarse en un edificio de color ladrillo, no era un lugar fuera de lo normal. Mantuve mis ojos puestos en la edificación por unos minutos buscando alguna pista. Pude ver, luego de un rato, un poco de cabellera rosa a través de una ventana del segundo piso._

_._

_-Así que es acá en donde vives- susurré –Sospecho que acabo de encontrar mi objetivo- solté una risa –Ahora estoy más que seguro que nos volveremos a ver._

_._

_Cuando yo, Sasuke Uchiha, desea algo, simplemente lo obtiene. Puedo conseguir cualquier maldita cosa en el mundo, tengo la capacidad y astucia para tener lo que se me de mi jodida gana._

_._

_-Adiós Sakura, te veré mañana. Al cabo de un tiempo, según tu actitud, agradecerás o lamentarás el haberte topado conmigo._

''~~''

.

Me vestí con bastante calma, pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta azul. Tomé mi móvil, una caja de cigarrillos, las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia las calles, podría ir a su casa pero decidí que era más acertado ir hacía otro lugar.

.

-Aún me queda algo de tiempo- susurré mirando mi reloj.

.

Pasé un momento por Starbucks para comprar un café, seguí mi recorrido. Aparqué y esperé pacientemente mientras tomaba mi café, tras unos pocos minutos la vi pasar. Justo a tiempo… Sostuve mi cámara y saqué un par de fotografías.

.

Pasó por la entrada de la universidad y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes.

.

_~Desear es obtener~_

Gracias a todos los que han leído, a los que han dejado algún review y a los que no también ;D

No sé si me ha quedado bien :c ya tenía el capítulo dos cuando subí el primero, pero cambié un poco lo que pensaba hacer. Cuando iba a dormir, llegó a mí una chispa y estuve hasta muy tarde -o muy temprano- tratando de darle forma y esto fue lo que quedó.

Díganme que les ha parecido mi humilde historia. ¿Les ha gustado?

No planeaba actualizar tan pronto -no de un día para otro- pero vi que varias personas han comentado y me han hecho feliz ;D

**¿Reviews? c:**


	3. Capítulo III

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sakura

**P.D**: Usaré_ ''~~''_ seguido de letra _cursiva_ para identificar los flashback.

**Capítulo III**

.

.

.

Creo que estoy siendo paranoica, no entiendo por qué le doy tanta importancia a lo que ocurrió una semana atrás, fue solo un incidente sin relevancia…

.

Decidí ignorar mis inquietudes, no dejaría que una paranoia infundada detuviera el ritmo normal de mi vida. Tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer y en las cuales pensar -como en el hambre del mundo, el calentamiento global o quizás en mi muy ocupada vida- para ponerme a ocupar espacio de mi cerebro con estupideces. Al recordar las cosas que sucedieron me sentí como toda una fulana.

.

¿Eso que importa? Quizás sentía un poco de culpa, pero es algo que hacen miles de personas, no he cometido ningún pecado mortal, no moriré por eso, ¡Basta! Deja de pensar Sakura. Creo que en el fondo –sin alcohol fluyendo por mis venas- sigo siendo una mojigata introvertida. Reí.

.

-¡Mierda! Llegaré tarde a la universidad- dije dándome prisa al percatarme de lo tarde que era.

.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja e hice un sándwich, salí con algo de prisa.

.

Tomé un taxi, iba con un poco de retraso. Estaba a menos de una cuadra de la universidad, decidí bajar ahí debido al tráfico, caminé hacia la entrada y me dispuse a dirigirme a mi aula.

.

.

.

Luego de un duro día de clases quise volver rápidamente a casa para poder descansar. Tuve que quedarme varias horas de más en la biblioteca de la universidad para avanzar con mis deberes. No recuerdo quien fue el/la hijo(a) de puta que me dijo que estudiar medicina sería divertido, que no perdería mi vida social en el intento, pero al recordarlo debía tener presente asesinarlo o al menos causarle lesiones mortales, desde luego, siempre aplicando mis conocimientos universitarios para estar segura de prolongar su dolor y sufrimiento durante el mayor tiempo posible. Una inyección letal sería un método demasiado piadoso, quizás empezaría por cortarle los tendones y…

.

Salí de mis pensamientos homicidas al notar que el vagón del metro ya había parado en la estación cercana a mi departamento, al levantarme del asiento la puerta se cerró. Maldición, tendré que bajarme en la próxima parada y caminar, me senté nuevamente… Qué más da, no me hará mal hacerlo.

.

Al ver las puertas abrirse salí al instante, no me quedaría de nuevo. Comenzaba a oscurecer y el camino estaba algo desolado, aceleré el paso para llegar pronto a casa.

.

Por un momento sentí que no estaba sola, al voltearme no pude ver nada fuera de lo normal, debe ser solo mi mente cansada haciéndome jugarretas, muero por descansar un poco.

.

Al llegar fui directamente hacia el sofá y me tendí sobre él, estaba agotada. Decidí que dormiría una siesta, coloqué la alarma de mi móvil una hora más tarde. Mis párpados comenzaban a ponerse pesados y vino a mí el recuerdo que de un tiempo para acá, atormentaba mi mente al momento de dormir.

.

_''~~''_

_._

_Me encontraba dando una caminata nocturna, de vez en cuando me gusta hacerlo para despejar un poco mi atareada mente y estirar las piernas. Estaba muy cerca de la casa de mi perfecto novio. Lo imaginé a él, con esa melena roja que tanto me encantaba, recostado en su sillón reclinable -en donde habíamos hecho el amor bastantes veces- sosteniendo una cerveza mientras veía la televisión. No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa tonta al instante, vaya que estaba enamorada. Un ligero rubor cubrió mis mejillas._

_._

_Decidí pasar un rato a visitarlo, he tenido que reunirme con unos compañeros durante varios días consecutivos para realizar un trabajo de la universidad, no lo había podido ir a verle antes. Mordí mi labio con picardía. Pasé la recepción del edificio, tomé el ascensor y marqué el piso cinco. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su departamento, me agaché y busqué la llave que siempre permanecía oculta en el matero junto a la entrada, al encontrarla abrí la puerta y me adentré en la estancia. Me extrañé al no verlo en la sala -permanecía ahí la mayor parte del tiempo- así que fui directamente a su habitación, estaba intrigada pero eso no borraba la tonta sonrisa de mi rostro._

_._

_Al entrar y ver la desagradable escena entendí por qué ''La curiosidad mató al gato''. Acababa de comprender esas palabras con total exactitud, que mala suerte que esta ocasión yo era el gato…_

_._

_Ahí se encontraba mi queridísimo novio Sasori -al que esperaba ver con tantas ansias- durmiendo junto a esa amiga suya que recordaba haber visto en dos o tres ocasiones, creo que su nombre es Tayuya, pero en este momento ¿Era eso importante? Una gran punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho, sentí como la impresión me producía arcadas. Se veía totalmente rendido, al parecer había quedado un poco cansado luego de follarse a la ramera pelirroja._

_._

_Pretendía largarme de ahí aprovechando que no habían notado mi presencia pero reaccioné algo tardé, Sasori abrió sus ojos y los posó sobre los míos. Mordí mi labio para reprimir el llanto y lo miré fijamente._

_._

_-¿Lo siento?- preguntó encogiéndose de hombros. Luego estrechó a la maldita prostituta entre sus brazos y, sin dejar de mirarme, depositó un pequeño beso en su frente, de esos que solía darme a mí luego de hacer el amor o decirme lo mucho que me amaba._

_._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar profusamente de mis ojos. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más allí._

_._

_¿Para qué hacerlo? ¿Acaso quería que me viese llorando por él? ¿Quería que despertara esa zorra pelirroja y verla reír triunfante de mis lágrimas? ¿Deseaba que la humillación fuese más grande?_

_._

_Quería creer que todo había sido un error, quizás mantenía la maldita esperanza de oír un clásico ´´no es lo que parece´´_

_._

_Salí del lugar a toda prisa, bajé por las escaleras a grandes zancadas. Corrí, corrí como nunca, estuvieron a muy poco de arrollarme en un par de ocasiones. Realmente no le di importancia, en este momento nada me importaba, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y por mi cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas. ¿Cómo era posible que Sasori me hiciera esto? ¿Acaso no había sido yo suficiente para él? ¿Cuándo dejé de importarle?_

_._

_Seguí corriendo a lo máximo que daban mis piernas, luego de varios minutos caí al suelo, me lastimé un tobillo y me hice un gran raspón en la rodilla. Me levanté con algo de dificultad, miré hacia arriba y noté como unas pocas gotas caían desde el cielo sobre mi faz. Solté una sarta de improperios al percatarme que la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Había estado corriendo un rato sin ninguna dirección, miré a mí alrededor y reconocí la zona, estaba a dos cuadras del sitio en donde vivía Ino, mi mejor amiga, caminé cabizbaja hasta su casa, cojeando levemente, mientras el aguacero empapaba mis ropas. Agradecí a la maldita lluvia ya que mis lágrimas se mezclaban con el aguacero, eso me hacía sentir un poco menos patética._

_._

_Al llegar me paré firmemente frente a la entrada, toqué el timbre y esperé. Ino abrió la puerta con los ojos adormilados, pero su tranquilo rostro se desencajó al ver mí -seguramente deplorable- aspecto._

_._

_Estaba totalmente empapada, mis ojos hinchados y rojos, tenía los pies llenos de barro y un enorme raspón sangrante en mi rodilla._

_._

_-Saku… ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con mucha preocupación –Pasa por favor- dijo apartándose –Espera un minuto- agregó cerrando la puerta y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Dejé mis zapatos empantanados junto a la entrada._

_._

_A los poco segundos volvió con una toalla de color verde, la colocó sobre mí, me tomó por los hombros y me condujo hacía el sofá. Me senté y ella junto a mí._

_._

_-Lo he visto con otra- murmuré con la voz quebrada y la cabeza gacha._

_._

_-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó ella ansiosamente, al parecer no me había escuchado._

_._

_-¡Que el hijo de puta de Sasori me ha engañado, Maldita sea!- exploté._

_._

_-Oh, Sakura- mi amiga suspiró para luego darme un fuerte abrazo -¿Cuándo lo has visto?- inquirió sin romper el abrazo._

_._

_-Hace un rato en su habitación, estaba con esa ´´amiga´´ suya, la pelirroja- dije en un susurro tratando de calmarme._

_._

_-¿Le has dicho algo?- rompió el abrazo y me miró a los ojos_

_._

_-Nada, solo quería irme. Es un maldito cínico, al verme se burló de mí- casi grité - ¿En qué momento esa guarra infeliz se volvió mejor que yo ante sus ojos? – pregunté en un susurro para luego romper en llanto nuevamente._

_._

_-Quizás no aguantó la dedicación que le pones a tus estudios- trató de animarme._

_._

_-Pudo habérmelo dicho ¡Joder! – Grité_

_._

_-¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_._

_-Solo sé que a partir de ahora esta mierda se acabó, el resto no me importa. No lo sé, no me da mi puta gana de hacer algo, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso- estaba muy cabreada -Quiero olvidarme por completo de este jodido tema- declaré entre patéticos intentos por serenarme._

_._

_-Frentona, son cosas que pasan todo el tiempo- me acarició la cabeza de manera maternal - No me dirás que lo dejarás así porque lo sigues queriendo, ¿verdad?_

_._

_Guardé silencio, ni yo misma sabía que sentía en este momento._

_._

_-Entiendo, no hace falta que respondas, eres demasiado blanda._

_._

_-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?- pedí secando las lágrimas de mis ojos jade, tratando de cambiar el tema._

_._

_-No es necesario que lo preguntes si ya conoces la respuesta, sigo pensando que deberías pensar en la manera de desquitarte._

_._

_-Lo detesto, Ino. Es un imbécil…- comencé a llorar nuevamente._

.

_''~~''_

.

Y ocurrió lo mismo de siempre, un segundo antes de quedarme dormida me sentí patética, como una completa idiota. Las lágrimas invadieron mis ojos y empecé a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Al instante sonó mi móvil despertándome, creo que he colocado mal la hora de la alarma, maldije en voz alta y tomé el odioso aparato entre mis dedos.

.

Se trataba de una llamada y no de una alarma como lo imaginé. Miré la pantalla, el mismo molesto número de siempre, colgué sin atender. Un momento ¿Por qué colgar? ya estaba bastante harta, busqué en el registro de llamadas el irritante número y presioné el botón verde sobre él. Tras dos repiques han contestado.

.

-¿Quién coño eres y por qué mierda me llamas siempre si no vas a decir nada?- rugí -¿Me vas a hacer el jodido favor de hablar? ¿O como de costumbre estarás en silencio?- pregunté irritada sin esperar ninguna respuesta – ¡Maldita sea!

.

-Hola Sakura- oí nuevamente esa fría pero sensual voz al otro lado de la línea.

.

Me quedé totalmente muda. Por aquella extraña nota, sospechaba que era él quien llamaba pero no podía comprobarlo, debió tomar mi número directamente de mi móvil mientras estaba dormida sobre su cama, me abofeteé mentalmente. Después de todo creo que no estaba siendo tan paranoica. Sentí un inexplicable miedo que me caló los huesos.

.

-Que agradable gesto de tu parte el devolver mi llamada.

.

_~El miedo es la madre de la previsión~_

Hola ;D Gracias a todas las personas, a las que comentan y a las que no también, en fin, a las que han usado su tiempo para leer esta cosa.

La vida de un escritor acá es bastante dura. Si me alimentara de sus reviews o viviera de ellos estaría famélica o muerta! Vamos vamos no sean tacañas :c Ya basta de quejas, espero que les haya gustado.

**P.D:** Me he puesto bien trabajadora, tengo listo el capítulo 4 ;D

**¿Algún Review?**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sasuke

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

.

.

.

Pasó por la entrada de la universidad y se perdió entre los demás estudiantes, con cada segundo que pasa, percibo más cuanto la necesito.

.

Guardé la cámara fotográfica y puse el motor de mi auto en marcha, durante el camino a casa, vinieron a mi mente imágenes de ella agitando su cabello y del vaivén de sus caderas al caminar. Me estremecí con tan solo ese pensamiento.

.

Al llegar a mi departamento, puse la cámara sobre la mesa -junto a mi portátil- le coloqué el cable y descargué mis nuevas adquisiciones. Seleccioné las fotos y las arrastré hacia mi carpeta favorita, Sakura. Ya es momento de averiguar algunas cosas más sobre ella, no puedo conformarme con lo mínimo.

.

.

Con poco esfuerzo, tras aproximadamente una hora de tiempo invertido y algunos truquillos de ordenador, logré infiltrarme en la base de datos de la universidad en donde ella estudiaba. Estas universidades, ¿Cuándo aprenderán a hacer sus sistemas un poco más seguros?

.

-Cualquier idiota que sepa abrir un navegador de internet, podría tener acceso a ellos- ironicé en voz alta negando con la cabeza.

.

Luego de un poco de búsqueda di con lo que necesitaba, ya tenía algunos datos curiosos como su fecha de nacimiento, nombre completo, calificaciones, horarios de clases.

.

-Hoy es viernes, saldrá temprano- pensé en voz alta acariciando mi mentón.

.

Aún tenía tiempo de hacer algunas cosas. Contaba los segundos para volver a verla, una sonrisa torcida se formó en mis labios.

.

Tenía algo de tiempo libre ¿Qué haría? Podría ir en busca de alguna conocida para un poco de sexo casual, podría ir tomar unos tragos, podría hacer muchas cosas. Opté por la segunda opción, nunca es demasiado temprano para ir a beber algo.

.

.

Me dirigí a un bar que no solía frecuentar pero sabía que, siempre, por muy temprano que fuese, estaba abierto –de seguro para recibir a esos alcohólicos, que posiblemente pasaron la noche fuera de sus hogares bebiendo como bestias y deseaban seguir haciéndolo- lo cual era un buen negocio.

.

Al llegar no me sorprendí por ver lo obvio, la estancia atestada de ebrios rezagados. No era un lugar demasiado pomposo, mejor dicho, para nada lujoso. Poca iluminación, viejas mesas de madera agrietadas, diversas publicidades de neón de cervezas adornaban las paredes del insípido local.

.

Tenía la capacidad de adaptarme fácilmente a casi cualquier ambiente, podía considerarme a mí mismo una especie de camaleón humano. Solo era cuestión de echarles una rápida ojeada a las personas e imitar ligeramente su conducta, todo esto con el fin de no llamar la atención.

.

Me senté en un taburete de madera frente a la barra, sin reparar en las personas que me rodeaban.

.

-Whisky- exigí con la mirada puesta en el mesón.

.

El barman obedeció con eficacia. Tomé el vaso entre mis dedos, miré el líquido ambarino y lo bebí de un par de tragos.

.

-Otro- ordené señalando el vaso.

.

-¿Dónde está el dinero?- preguntó.

.

-¿Crees que no tengo dinero como para pagarte por unos maldito tragos?- pregunté levantándome con falsa altanería. Los demás clientes comenzaron a alejarse con disimulo y precaución. No estaban tan ebrios como para no advertir que no era bueno mantener cercanía con un individuo amotinado en un bar.

.

-Políticas del negocio. ¿Dinero?- dijo extendiendo su mano, se veía calmado. Ha de estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

.

Golpeé la barra con una mano y noté como sus músculos se tensaban, sonreí. Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, saqué un billete arrugado y lo dejé sobre el mesón, no sin antes tomar el vaso de donde había estado bebiendo hace un minuto y arrojarlo con fuerza contra suelo, ocasionando que se quebrara en muchos diminutos pedazos.

.

Salí del lugar soltando una carcajada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Me causaba bastante gracia armar un pequeño jaleo –suficiente para atraer miradas, pero no para meterme en líos- en lugares públicos. Es interesante ver la reacción de los sujetos que me rodean cuando lo hago.

.

Caminé en dirección a la universidad, miré mi reloj y noté que aún me quedaba un poco de tiempo, así que podría ir andando calmadamente.

.

.

.

La impaciencia me carcomía ¿Por qué no salía? ¿Estaría herrado el horario? ¿Ha hecho modificaciones recientes que no han registrado? ¿Habrá tenido que quedarse para hacer algún trabajo?

.

Al verla pasar, a escasos metros de mí, mi mente dejó de importunarme con preguntas necias y me dediqué a seguirla. Sentí el deseo de acercarme un poco más y poder deleitarme con el olor de su cabello, pero posiblemente se asustaría y correría, tuve que contenerme. Una vez la había escoltado hasta su departamento, a una distancia moderada, me dirigí al mío.

.

.

.

Tomé mi móvil y, como de costumbre, marqué su número. Ha repicado varias veces y se ha caído la llamada, creo que me ha colgado. Comencé a enfurecerme ¿Me negará la dicha de oír su voz? No puede hacer eso, se supone que si yo quiero oírla, la llamo y ella contesta. No es nadie para negarse a contestar.

.

Antes de destruir el móvil entre mis dedos, debido a la ira, lo sentí vibrar, miré el número en la pantalla y sonreí engreído al contestar.

.

-¿Quién coño eres y por qué mierda me llamas siempre si no vas a decir nada?- rugió -¿Me vas a hacer el jodido favor de hablar? ¿O como de costumbre estarás en silencio?- preguntó, parecía algo molesta. Me encanta eso – ¡Maldita sea!

.

-Hola Sakura- saludé con mi característico timbre en la voz.

.

Se quedó muy callada ¿Se habrán invertido los papeles?

.

-Que agradable gesto de tu parte el devolver mi llamada- fin de la llamada. ¿Me ha colgado? No, imaginaré que se le ha ido la señal del móvil. Sonreí de lado.

.

Estaba satisfecho al haber podido oír su voz. Debo controlar mejor mi temperamento y dejar de enfurecerme tan rápido, creo que por un segundo olvidé que nunca he dejado de obtener alguno de mis caprichos. Y de nuevo he quedado jodidamente caliente, ha sido tan excitante escucharla gritar de esa manera, casi me recuerda a el momento en el que estuvimos juntos. Claro con unas pequeñas diferencias, como el hecho de que en aquel momento no estaba insultándome y tampoco estaba molesta –todo lo contrario, diría yo- pero de resto todo muy similar, su energía. Cerré los ojos e inhalé bastante aire, casi podía sentir su aroma.

.

Ansiaba volver a estar junto a ella, sentir el calor de su piel, pero quería esperar un poco más, de esa manera todo sería aún más… ¿emocionante?

.

Ahora debo buscar la manera de deshacerme de mi combustión, nunca he podido dormir si mi entrepierna tiene una temperatura mucho más elevada a la del resto de mi cuerpo, mañana debo estar descansado para ir a verle nuevamente. Esto no solía pasarme seguido, los únicos momentos en los que ardía eran cuando estaba sobre una mujer desnuda.

.

Tomé mi celular y realicé otra llamada. Al primer repique ha cogido el móvil.

.

-¡Amor!- chilló la mujer.

.

-Te espero en mi departamento- rodé los ojos.

.

-Entendido mi Sasukito.

.

-No vayas a tardar- demandé con algo de impaciencia.

.

-Voy saliendo amorcito.

.

Colgué. Como me irritaban los sufijos luego de mi nombre o que me llamaran con apodos cursis, clichés y afectuosos. Le he dicho que pare con eso de más de mil maneras distintas, simplemente no parece entenderlo y he terminado por acostumbrarme. Supongo que me ha cogido afecto, aunque no sea algo mutuo, no la culpo, soy simplemente perfecto. He aguantado toda su exasperante forma de ser por amor al buen sexo, ha sido mi compañera sexual estable, por llamarlo de alguna manera, durante más de tres años, aunque no me gusta alabar a las personas debo admitir que es una diosa en la cama. Tiene sus defectos pero en ella hay cosas que me agradaban en una mujer, un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, nunca hace demasiadas preguntas y siempre está disponible para mí, tres requisitos fundamentales.

.

.

Tras pocos minutos oí sonar el timbre, al abrir la puerta, entró y me depositó un beso en los labios, al cual por supuesto no correspondí.

.

-Hola Sasuke-kun.

.

Estaba vestida sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes bastante escotada de color violeta y una mini falda negra.

.

-Karin- musité. La miré con desaprobación debido al desagradable sufijo.

.

La tomé por la muñeca para guiarla hacia mi habitación, ella gustosa me siguió moviendo sus caderas, de manera exagerada, al caminar. Con algo de brusquedad la empujé sobre la cama y me senté de espaldas a ella.

.

Oí como sus zapatos de tacón ridículamente alto caían al suelo. Se movió a gatas por la cama, me abrazó por la espalda y procedió a desabotonar mi camisa con lentitud, al deshacerse de ella se separo un momento de mí. Al abrazarme nuevamente sentí sus pechos desnudos contra mi espalda, comenzó a darme un masaje que alternaba para besar y lamer mi cuello. Otra cosa que me agradaba de ella era el hecho de que siempre sabía que hacer, nunca he tenido que pedirle algo, lo que me ahorra bastante tiempo, supongo que ha pasado por muchas camas antes de llegar a la mía.

.

Me extrañó el hecho de que esta vez no tuviese ningún efecto sobre mí, más bien creo que directamente me ha enfriado. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no pasa nada? Esta mierda es de lo más desagradable. Cerré mis ojos e imaginé que quien hacía todo eso era Sakura, enseguida comencé a reaccionar como de costumbre, ya había empezado a preocuparme.

.

Karín comenzó a susurrarme cosas sucias, en un tono bastante sugestivo, al oído y me ha bajado toda la calentura de nuevo ¡Mierda!

.

-Cállate- murmuré

.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó

.

-Que cierres el pico, no digas nada, simplemente no hables ¿Si?- traté de sonar ´´amable´´ pero ese nunca había sido mi fuerte, su ahora molesta voz me sacaba de mi fantaseo.

.

Asintió y siguió con su tarea en silencio hasta que los dos estuvimos completamente desnudos. De un segundo a otro ya estaba dentro de ella, pero esta sensación no me agradaba, no era ni malditamente parecida ¿Por qué mierda no se siente igual? Esa pregunta me obligó a salir de ella y enfurecido me levanté.

.

-Pero Sasukito, si aún no hemos terminado, ven vuelve a la cama- se levantó y cogió mis bóxers para evitar que me los pusiera

.

-Karin, no estoy para juegos ¿Podrías darme mi ropa?- la fulminé con mi mirada.

.

-Pero Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

.

-Se me han ido las ganas, ahora dame de una vez mi puta ropa y largarte- traté de parecer calmado.

.

–Vamos, volvamos a lo nuestro- insistió halándome por el brazo hacia la cama.

.

-¡Maldita sea!- la tomé por el cabello y la acerque a mi rostro – ¡Dije que no!- rugí arrojándola contra la cama luego de zarandearla bastante fuerte.

.

-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun- se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo solo quería…

.

-Iré a bañarme, la puerta esta abierta- interrumpí- Y por el bien de tu integridad física, espero no verte cuando salga –Advertí clavando mi mirada en ella.

.

Aún dentro del baño podía escuchar sus molestos sollozos, abrí la ducha para dejar de oírla, al deslizarme bajo la regadera, el agua fría me golpeó el cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda está pasando conmigo? Estoy tan molesto, estas cosas no le pasan a Sasuke Uchiha. Mi noche de sexo se fue al carajo. No puedo concebir el hecho de estar perdiendo facultades.

.

Agradecí que al salir no había ni rastro de Karin. Me acosté sobre mi cama y estuve horas sin poder siquiera cerrar los ojos, al parecer la rabia que me embargaba estaba provocándome uno de mis viejos ataques de insomnio, permanecí despierto toda la noche, mientras la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Qué debo hacer contigo? ¿Qué debo hacer conmigo?

.

Observé los pliegues que se formaban en la sábana de mi cama. Aún puedo imaginarla ahí, recostada junto a mí. Aún puedo sentirla, con sus piernas tersas enredadas entre las mías y su melena rosa haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz. Aún puedo escucharla gemir de placer. Aún puedo oler el perfume de su piel y su cabello. Aún puedo verla mientras una delgada manta negra cubre escasamente su desnudez.

.

Cerré los ojos y logré conciliar un poco el sueño, mientras un tenue rayo de luz solar se colaba por la ventana.

.

.

.

* * *

_~La imaginación tiene sobre nosotros mucho más imperio que la realidad~_

* * *

Hola ;D

No me he tardado tanto ):

Ya sé que dije que tenía este capítulo listo, no mentí, pero en ningún momento dije que estuviese conforme con él xD

Estaba bastante más corto que el anterior, alguien dijo que eran muy cortos y awww xd tuve que sacar palabras de la nada y quedó ligeramente más largo que el 3.

¿Les ha gustado? Sé que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero, pero, pero :c

No he escrito ni 1 palabra del siguiente, sé que soy la peor :c es que ando no se, como seca...

Por cierto, si el cap va como planeo, habrá un pequeño encuentro para el siguiente (x

**¿Algún Review? c:**


	5. Capítulo V

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sakura

* * *

**Capítulo V**

* * *

.

.

.

-Que agradable gesto de tu parte el devolver mi llamada- le oí decir al otro lado de la línea.

.

Precipitadamente presioné el botón rojo de mi móvil y lo apagué.

.

-Mierda Sakura, en que coño te has metido- me dije, aún sentía el corazón en la garganta.

.

Solo me había topado con un tipo de belleza divina y habíamos tenido un rollo de una noche que había muerto en eso, un asunto de una sola noche. Seguramente había sido yo quien propició el revolcón, suelo ponerme algo ''encendida'' cuando bebo de más. Pero eso no importa, traté de serenarme.

.

Estrujé en móvil entre mis manos y lo arrojé al otro lado de la estancia, estaba asustada y frustrada. ¿Y si resultaba ser algún maníaco?

.

-Mente positiva, mente positiva Sakura- me tranquilicé en voz alta.

.

Estaba molesta por múltiples razones conmigo misma. Me levanté, pateé algunas cosas y arrojé otras tantas al suelo, desde sus respectivos lugares.

.

Caminé hacia mi habitación. Me introduje bajo las sábanas de la cama, coloqué una almohada en mi rostro y ahogué un grito de rabia. Me acurruqué en posición fetal, sosteniéndome las rodillas con mis manos. Hice lo único que podía hacer en ese momento –o a mi parecer, lo único que sabía hacer últimamente- llorar, nuevamente como cada noche, pero esta vez por varias razones, me sentía bastante nerviosa y permití que la paranoia se apoderara de mí.

.

.

Pasé una pésima noche, desperté alrededor de diez veces bañada en sudor, no podía mantenerme quieta y me he caído dos veces de la cama. Hoy sería un día muy largo, ¿Es que acaso podía esperar algo de un día que comienza con tener que despertarme?

.

Oí sonar el timbre y sentí como mis músculos se tensaron al instante.

.

Debo dejar de ser paranoica, no es como si ese tipo exageradamente atractivo -que me ha llamado múltiples veces- sepa en donde vivo y de un momento a otro decida venir a mi casa para acosarme. Reí, el exceso de llanto ha de estar atrofiando la actividad neuronal de mi cerebro.

.

Me acerqué con desconfianza y lentitud, presioné mi oído contra la puerta, pero no logré escuchar nada. La abrí un poco y miré por la rendija.

.

-Sai, no te esperaba- suspiré aliviada.

.

Sai, un amigo mío, lo conocí por medio de Ino y no se donde mierda ella sacó a un sujeto como él. Es algo socarrón y en ocasiones un completo idiota, pero había llegado -por alguna extraña razón- a confiar en él, bastante protector conmigo, siempre está pendiente de cada una de mis crisis existenciales y en cierto modo hace mi vida más sencilla. Claro, todo eso tiene su razón de ser, yo siempre le he gustado y mucho. Cuando lo conocí, hace casi dos años, ya me encontraba en una relación, en cambio, él nunca estuvo metido en nada serio o al menos no que yo me enterase. Intentó conquistarme en varias ocasiones, sin mucho éxito, al parecer no se le dan bien las relaciones personales -Ino trató de llamar su atención en repetidas ocasiones, se dio por vencida al notar que era un caso perdido- y creo que yo estaba realmente enamorada de mi despreciable exnovio. Siempre me dejó muy claro que yo le gustaba y que esperaría a que yo dejara a la ''Maldita zanahoria'' y notara, -según lo dicho por él mismo- lo extraordinariamente guapo que era; me hacia reír cada vez que lo decía a mi oído con ese aire seductor que no le quedaba en lo absoluto.

.

En este momento me pregunté por qué no le presté atención a él, no era para nada feo y podría jurar que sentía un gran cariño hacia mí. Quizás fue porque a pesar de los problemas, me aferré a mi relación pasada. «No» la respuesta vino a mi mente enseguida, simplemente porque el muy imbécil tenía un sentido del humor bastante negro y no lograba aguantármelo por más de una hora. Tenía ese don de hacerme enfadar con sus molestos comentarios

.

-Hola fea- saludó el chico con una sonrisa –Estaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a… ¡Por Dios! Que mala pinta tienes, te ves especialmente horrible el día de hoy, mucho más que de costumbre- se burló de mí al ver el pésimo aspecto en el que seguramente me encontraba.

.

-¡Serás cabrón!- rugí tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo -¿Es qué no pensaste en algo mejor para decirme?

.

-Ya veo. ¿Sería más adecuado si digo que te ves radiante y que estás más bella nunca?– preguntó divertido -No, mejor aún… en este momento eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- afirmó con sorna mientras soltaba una carcajada –Aunque pensándolo bien, eso no dice mucho a mi favor. De acuerdo, miento, puedo ser un embustero, pero no a tal punto. Olvida lo que acabo de decir.

.

-Ja ja ja. Así que estamos muy graciosillos esta mañana ¿No?- dije con algo de molestia.

.

Me sentía un poco mal, tenía dolor de cabeza –quizás porque había estado llorando toda la noche- y no estaba para bromas en este momento, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. Intenté cerrar la puerta pero Sai interpuso su pie impidiéndome hacerlo. Su rostro se endureció un poco, supongo que debido al dolor cuando la puerta lo golpeó.

.

-¿No me invitarás a pasar?- preguntó dándome una suave caricia en la mejilla.

.

Aparté su mano de mi rostro casi al instante por instinto, suelo ser algo huraña. Eso no pareció molestarle ya que solo esbozó una sonrisa estúpida acompañada de una pequeña risa. Resignada me aparté a un lado para dejarle pasar.

.

-Y bien fea, ¿Me dirás que estuviste haciendo ayer?- interrogó con curiosidad –Te ves destruida. ¿Estuviste divirtiéndote anoche? por el aspecto que tienes, diría que te has tirado a todo un equipo de futbol en tan solo una noche- agregó entre risas.

.

Estoy segura de que él sospecha que algo no estaba bien conmigo, siempre hace esos absurdos e inoportunos comentarios, supongo que para intentar sacarme alguna sonrisa –eso me gusta creer- o simplemente porque el muy cabrón no pierde ninguna oportunidad de mofarse de lo que sea –probablemente la realidad-.

.

-Cretino- murmuré lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara mientras me tumbaba sobre el sofá -¿A qué viniste? Estoy un poco mal.

.

-Te guste o no tendrás que trabajar en…- le dio una ojeada a su reloj –Una hora, lamento hacerte caer en la realidad.

.

Cierto, tenía ese odioso empleo como camarera. Venía de un hogar clase media, no éramos millonarios pero tampoco estábamos sumidos en la pobreza. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad decidí valerme por mi misma y no ser una completa carga para mi familia, o lo poco que quedaba de ella. Mi padre murió hace una década y mi madre hace 3 años. Mi tía –hermana de mi madre- tenía un departamento vacío en el que me permitió establecerme temporalmente.

.

-Entonces supongo que has venido para llevarme al trabajo- articulé con suficiencia. No me apetecía ir en taxi, ni mucho menos caminando; sabía que él no se negaría, siempre estaba disponible para mí, sé que esa manera de pensar es un poco presuntuosa, pero él me ha acostumbrado a eso.

.

-Lo siento, hoy estoy algo ocupado. Solo vine para burlarme un rato de ti, - se sentó junto a mí – eso siempre me pone de un excelente humor, como lo disfruto.

.

Arqueé una ceja y lo miré fijamente

.

–Es broma- sonrió –Recuerda que podría ser tu esclavo si me lo pidieras- susurró a mi oído y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Solté una risita.

.

Solía decir eso cuando le pedía un favor, con el mismo tono sugestivo que solo me causaba gracia. Él siempre ha sido muy considerado conmigo, le debo muchísimo, exagerando un poco las cosas diría que salvó mi vida en varias ocasiones. Claro, eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un total imbécil. Es un jodido bipolar, en ocasiones puede ser tan adorable y cagarlo todo al segundo siguiente.

.

En otro momento lo hubiese separado bruscamente de mí, no sin antes golpearlo por invadir mi espacio, pero sinceramente ahora estoy necesitada de afecto. Siempre he sido muy dependiente del cariño de los demás, ese es quizás uno de mis más grandes problemas. El hecho de haber terminado la relación de poco más de dos años que sostenía con el indeseable hijo de perra, me ha estado afectando más de lo que pensé: mi autoestima ha bajado considerablemente, me siento fea, he perdido confianza en mi misma, me he puesto más sensible de lo que ya era y lloro casi todas las noches antes de dormir. Simplemente soy patética.

.

-Debo ir a arreglarme para trabajar- dije separándolo de mí.

.

-No lo necesitas, así estás más que bien- replicó volviéndose a recostar sobre mi hombro.

.

-Si tu mismo te has encargado de informarme acerca de lo horrenda que luzco- me levanté con brusquedad y fui directo a mi habitación.

.

-Vale, vale, soy un mentiroso. Te ves horrenda- lo escuché gritar antes de cerrar con un portazo.

.

Al plantarme frente al espejo, noté que realmente lucía bastante mal, tenía los párpados un poco hinchados, unas marcadas y oscuras ojeras enmarcaban mis enrojecidos ojos. Me apliqué un poco de maquillaje para disimular un ápice mi desaliñado aspecto. Até mi cabello en una coleta alta y busqué ropa presentable como para salir.

.

.

Al salir de mi recamara me dirigí al sofá para encontrarme a un dormido Sai sobre él. ¿Habré tardado tanto? Tenía un aire de inocencia que me pareció un poco atractivo. Lo miré embelesada.

.

-¿Uhm?- Sai abrió sus ojos y me miró intrigado.

.

Me volteé con rapidez para ocultar mi sonrojo. No se en que cosas estoy pensando, hace muy poco que mi relación con Sasori se fue al carajo y ya ando buscando consuelo en alguien más, lo peor es que se trata de él, ¡Debo estar desesperada!

.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sai se levantó, caminó hacia la puerta mientras soltaba una sonora carcajada.

.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.

-Nada, nada

.

No nos dirigimos la palabra durante todo el camino. ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Agité mi cabeza a los lados y decidí dejar de pensar en tonterías.

.

.

Al llegar a Ichiraku, el pequeño restaurante en donde trabajo, Sai aparcó el auto en el umbral, se bajó y fue al otro lado para abrirme la puerta.

.

-Gracias- sonreí ante el gesto y salí del auto.

.

Le di un beso en la mejilla. Aprovechando la cercanía de nuestros rostros, Sai me tomó del mentón y me plantó un profundo y salvaje beso en los labios, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Se separó de mí con la misma brusquedad.

.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

.

-Las gracias no son necesarias, querida. Nada es gratis en la vida- dijo jocosamente.

.

Le volteé el rostro con una fuerte bofetada, su labio sangraba un poco, pero ni con eso logré borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de su rostro, se limpió la sangre con el dorso de su mano y siguió sonriendo. ¡Como me exasperaba eso!

.

-Eres un puto cabrón, aprovechado de mierda- Pretendía asestarle otro bofetón, pero detuvo mi golpe sosteniendo mi muñeca con su mano.

.

-No, cariño. No dejaré que me golpees de nuevo, al menos no sin una razón- dijo frotándose el mentón, aun inmovilizando mi brazo -¿Deseas que te de otra razón para golpearme?- preguntó de manera sugestiva muy cerca de mi rostro –La próxima vez puedo dejar que me rompas un brazo o una costilla.

.

-Vete al carajo, hijo de perra- bramé

.

-Cuide ese vocabulario señorita, son palabras muy fuertes para estar en la boca de una dama- Mi insulto pareció causarle gracia, ya que explotó en una carcajada –Lo siento, por un momento olvidé que no eres una dama- rio nuevamente.

.

Me soltó, rápidamente se subió en su auto y lo encendió, bajó el vidrio y me guiñó un ojo.

.

-Jódete- hice un gesto obsceno con mi dedo medio.

.

Aún podía oír su molesta risa sobre el suave ronroneo del vehículo. Se alejó del lugar.

.

Por cosas de ese tipo era que no lo toleraba demasiado tiempo. Siempre iba con esa sonrisa estúpida y su exasperante personalidad a todos lados. ¿Qué no podía dejar su a idiotez encerrada en casa un solo día?

.

Me coloqué el uniforme para trabajar, una falda blanca y una camisa sencilla de color verde oscuro. Tomé un pañuelo y me dispuse a limpiar las mesas antes de abrir.

.

.

Luego de unos treinta minutos empezaron a llegar los clientes, me encaminé con mi libreta a tomar algunas órdenes. Como odiaba cuando me hacían proposiciones indecorosas o intentaban tocarme el trasero, bufé molesta, hoy será un día realmente largo, lo peor es que penas empieza.

.

-Buenos días, ¿Me permite tomar su orden?- pregunté con cordialidad fingida sin mirar al cliente al rostro.

.

-Te permito eso y mucho más- sonrió cínicamente.

.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a aquel hombre. ¿No era ese el tipo con el que me había liado la semana pasada? ¿El loco de las llamadas? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso estaba aquí para perseguirme?

.

Coincidencia, coincidencia, coincidencia- repetí en mi mente

.

.

.

* * *

_~Donde acaba el deseo comienza el temor~_

* * *

Hasta ahora he respondido todos los comentarios que me han dejado desde una cuenta, tengo esa costumbre y espero que no les moleste c:

Esos reviews están como la leche y el aceite, escasos xD!

Tenía un bajón de inspiración ): he estado matando moscas -literalmente hablando- en lugar de escribir xD debería dedicarme a ello, creo que soy mejor en eso ToT

Nos leemos

**Sería bonito recibir reviews :c**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sasuke

**Capítulo VI**

.

.

.

Cerré los ojos y logré conciliar un poco el sueño, mientras un tenue rayo de luz solar se colaba por la ventana.

.

.

A pesar de haber dormido tan solo un poco más 3 horas, me sentía bastante bien, quizás por la dicha de estar a pocas horas de volver a verla, hoy pasaré por su casa y podría llevarla al trabajo, quizás al principio se sorprenda un poco –solo un poco- pero sé que al verme no podrá negarse.

.

Dejé de desperdiciar el preciado tiempo pensando –tiempo que podría invertir escrutando su figura, desde el otro lado de la calle- y me levanté de la cama. Mecánicamente realicé mi acostumbrada rutina matutina.

.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, una vez ahí, comencé por lavarme los dientes, se me nublaba un poco la mente al pensar en las tantas cosas que podía hacer si la tuviese justo aquí. Proseguí a ducharme; mi mano se encargaba de satisfacer ciertas necesidades que mi cuerpo demandaba desde hace ya algunos días –arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo- mientras graves gemidos salían de mi garganta. Al terminar, me enrollé la toalla alrededor de la cintura y me encaminé a la cocina con la intención de preparar algo simple para desayunar. Finalmente me digné a vestirme.

.

Al salir del departamento, encendí un cigarrillo, me subí en mi auto y puse el motor en marcha.

.

.

Aparqué mi coche a pocos metros del edificio en donde ella residía, en la acera del frente, lo que me permitía una vista directa de las personas que entraban y salían del lugar.

.

Tras pasar escasos minutos esperándola, la vi salir con un sujeto. El tipo tenía una cara de maricón olímpico -casi tanto como el rubio de hace días- no puedo tomarlo como un rival porque no me roza ni los talones, pero eso no le quita el hecho de ser un hombre, cualquier figura masculina representa una amenaza para _lo que hay entre nosotros._ La vi montarse en el auto de ese desagradable personaje y mi ira se acrecentó. Respiré de manera honda buscando calmarme, el hecho de que algún maldito la lleve en auto, supongo que a su trabajo, no tiene nada de raro, es algo muy común.

.

Una vez aclarado todo este asunto -en mi mente- seguí ese caro auto rojo de un modelo bastante reciente.

.

-Estúpido niño rico- murmuré entre dientes –puñetero marica

.

Se estacionó frente al pequeño restaurante en donde ella trabajaba como mesera. Todo estaba perfectamente normal hasta que aquel repugnante gusano tuvo la osadía de besarla, ¿Cómo coño se atreve a hacer eso? Ese maldito infeliz, ya me conocerá. Perfecto maricón, acabas de ganarte un enemigo poco agradable.

.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los puños con mucha fuerza. Traté de poner mi mente en blanco mientras esperaba a que mi cordura regresara. No soy una persona impulsiva, no iba a partirle la cara, al menos no ahora, no a plena luz del día, no en medio de la calle, no mientras estuviese rodeado de personas, no cuando pudiese recibir ayuda, esperaría mi momento, deseando que fuese pronto, mientras mi ira continuara aún fresca. Además, si armo un jaleo ahora Sakura podría asustarse.

.

Preferí deleitarme viendo como ella lo ponía en su lugar con una bofetada, por un momento concebí el pensamiento estúpido de que Sakura podría fijarse en un sujeto como ese. Ahora sé que solo espera por mí. Estoy seguro de que ese gusano volverá a buscarla y cuando se me presente la oportunidad me desquitaré, me las pagará con creces.

.

Repentinamente me dieron ganas de comer algo, que _coincidencia_ encontrarme justo frente a este local… Así podría aprovechar.

.

Estuve un rato mirando desde mi auto, memorizando cuales eran las mesas que estaban a su cargo, luego de unos minutos, cuando noté el patrón que seguía al atender a los clientes, entré al local.

.

-Buenos días, ¿Me permite tomar su orden?- preguntó con una sonrisa falsa sin mirarme al rostro.

.

-Te permito eso y mucho más- sonreí al notar que logré llamar su atención.

.

Se quedó paralizada, me pareció algo bastante gracioso, ha de estar muy sorprendida o emocionada por verme. Carraspeé.

.

-¿No ibas a tomar mi orden? No te veo muy concentrada en tu trabajo, podría hablar con tu supervisor- me burlé – Aunque podría dejarlo pasar si llegamos a un acuerdo.

.

Silencio…

.

-Pareces, sorprendida ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- pregunté con sorna –Vamos, dime algo que me abra el apetito- extendí mi mano y la paseé por su brazo repetidas veces. Noté como se le erizaban los vellos.

.

Me dio la espalda y se alejó, que falta de educación, aunque no puedo culparla creo que, para variar, le he quitado el habla.

.

Quería hablar un poco más con Sakura. Me hubiese gustado comentarle algunas cosas como que no me agradaba su degradable amiguito o que la falda negra que llevaba hace unos días le hacía un culo estupendo.

.

Oí mi móvil sonar. Llevé la mano a mi bolsillo y atendí la llamada.

.

-¿Habla Uchiha?- preguntó una voz desconocida para mí, al otro lado de la línea.

.

-El mismo- respondí

.

-Estamos teniendo un problema con el ordenador- me dijo a manera de clave que, por supuesto, entendí a la perfección.

.

-¿De parte de quien llama?- pregunté inexpresivamente con un aire de monotonía en la voz.

.

-Le hablo en nombre del señor Orochimaru.

.

-Entiendo…- ya me extrañaba que no hubiese llamado antes, esperaba su llamada desde hacía varias semanas.

.

-Anote la dirección- ordenó, cosa que me desagrada bastante, me molesta que me digan que hacer.

.

-¿Es en el mismo lugar de la última vez?- interrogué algo malhumorado.

.

-Sí- respondió con aburrimiento

.

-Entonces no será necesario, tengo muy buena memoria, voy saliendo para allá. Llegaré en cuarenta minutos.- anuncié levantándome de la mesa y saliendo del lugar.

.

Acaban de llamarme de parte de uno de mis mejores clientes solicitando mis servicios, sospecho que me pagarán bastante bien, como de costumbre. Su nombre es Orochimaru y a pesar de que es un tipo extremadamente excéntrico, tenemos algo en común, ambos disfrutamos de sobremanera el precioso acto de destruir a nuestros enemigos…

.

Las personas que se dedican a lo mismo que yo son bastante odiadas por algunos, a veces solicitadas, otras veces temidas, somos llamados de distintas maneras; hackers sin ética, de sombrero negro, crackers… a mi me gusta más decir que soy un hacker de élite o un genio de la computación –como soy llamado regularmente- con una carrera consolidada en el mundo de los crímenes informáticos, suena bien, ¿No?

.

Realmente no me importa joder a las demás personas, al diablo la ''ética'' si me pagan bien, ¿Quién la necesita? Con ética no se come ni mucho menos se vive. Además, para algo estudié y me jodí tantos años. No tiraré a la mierda todos mis conocimientos y viviré como un puto muerto de hambre. Surgió la oportunidad, la aproveché y diría que amo mi trabajo. No es por alardear –o quizás si- pero con mis habilidades fácilmente podría trabajar para los Yakuza o para la tríada china.

.

Se podría decir que los ordenadores son mi principal fuente de ingresos, varias compañías reconocidas me pagan buen dinero por introducirme en el sistema de la competencia y sustraer un poco de información o mandarla al carajo –depende de la situación- es como una especie de guerra informática.

.

Luego de sufrir algún ataque informático –quizás perpetrado por mi mismo- varias compañías también acudían a mí para fortalecer sus sistemas. A parte de todo eso, si necesito algo de patrimonio extra, siempre podía recurrir a _pequeños_ fraudes electrónicos…

.

Mi vida es bastante cómoda a nivel económico, no puedo quejarme. Al principio, como todo novato, me costó bastante ascender y llegar a lo que soy hoy en día. Tuve que hacer cosas asquerosas, como acostarme con alguna mujer importante y sacarle información con ayuda de mi perfecta labia o bucear –literalmente hablando- en contenedores de basura, buscando papeles e información necesaria para poder cumplir con mi trabajo. Siempre he pensado que las personas son los eslabones más débiles si hablamos de sistemas. Para mi buena fortuna, esos repugnantes días acabaron y actualmente poseo una base de datos enorme y muchísima experiencia que me permite realizar con comodidad casi cualquier encargo.

.

.

Al llegar al lugar, fui escoltado directamente a la oficina del jefe, ese extraño sujeto llamado Orochimaru.

.

-¿Quién es nuestro ganador ahora?- pregunté con mucha familiaridad, sentándome frente al computador que estaba esperándome en el escritorio. Tenía poco más de un año trabajando para él, ayudándolo a hundir a las personas que obstruían su camino.

.

-La corporación Akatsuki.

.

-Entendido, ¿Qué desea que haga esta vez? ¿Robar algo de información o desaparecerla?

.

-Por ahora destrúyelo todo.

.

-Entendido, esta vez solo causaremos un poco de caos.

.

.

.

Terminé de realizar mi trabajo con la misma eficacia acostumbrada, concluí que esos idiotas de Akatsuki deberían dejar de contratar informáticos amateurs para protegerse, es la cuarta vez, este año, que caen ante mí. Cuando se trata de ellos, la paga podría considerarla como dinero fácil.

.

Miré mi reloj y me percaté que si aceleraba podía llegar a tiempo. Empezaba a caer la noche. Aparqué mi coche a varias manzanas de distancia y decidí caminar.

.

Además de un físico perfecto, tenía la ventaja de haber nacido con una vista extraordinariamente aguda, no me costó mucho trabajo divisar la figura de Sakura a muchos metros de distancia, me recargué sobre una pared tratando de parecer casual, era prácticamente imposible desencajar en este ambiente. Las calles estaban atestadas de personas, montones de coches circulaban constantemente, tal cual como la actividad cotidiana de una ciudad bastante poblada y ajetreada.

.

La vi recorrer toda la zona con la mirada, podría jurar que está tratando de encontrarme, o mejor dicho, de no encontrarme en su camino. Inmediatamente divisé como el coche del maricón de esta mañana se acercaba a Sakura, el tipo estaba manejando a una velocidad bastante baja para quedar a la par del paso de ella. Aparentemente ella lo ignoraba, ya que en ningún momento se volteó a verlo.

.

Sonreí al ver como ella levantaba la mano para pedir un taxi.

.

Caminé muy rápido y en dirección contraria. En este preciso instante, maldije el momento en que decidí estacionar el coche en un lugar tan apartado…

.

.

Encendí el auto y enfilé en dirección a la casa de ella, con suerte llegaría para ver un poco de la función.

.

Al llegar solo vi, desde mi auto, al imbécil con el oído pegado a su móvil y lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia su ventana, que infantil. Aparentemente ella lo ignoraba olímpicamente. El idiota daba vueltas en círculos, ocasionalmente volvía a lanzar otra piedra y de nuevo cogía a móvil para llamar; siguió en esa actividad repetitiva durante poco más de una hora.

.

Se subió en su coche y arrancó, lo seguí en el mío. Si averiguaba en donde vivía sería un buen inició. Se estacionó en un lugar en el que no parecían haber residencias cercanas, se bajó de su auto y caminó parsimoniosamente en dirección a un ruidoso bar.

.

Así que el niño rico quiere ir a beber a un bar, este no es lugar para gente como él. No sería extraño que le ocurriese algún accidente por acá a esta hora, podrían asaltarlo y hasta matarlo. Sería una pena que algo le pasara esta noche.

.

Sonreí de manera sádica, jamás imaginé que mi oportunidad se diera tan pronto, creí que debía esperar al menos una semana, pero no. Aquí está la vida sonriéndome nuevamente, soy bastante afortunado.

.

Me acerqué con cautela y rapidez, hasta estar situado justo detrás de él. Siseé para llamar su atención, no atacaré a alguien por la espalda, puedo ser mañoso pero no cobarde. Cuando volteó le di un empujón que lo envió directo a un callejón con una iluminación prácticamente nula, estampé mi puño contra su rostro. Sentí una pequeña y placentera descarga eléctrica recorrer mi brazo luego de ese golpe. Cayó al suelo pero se levantó enseguida.

.

-¿Qué coño?- preguntó desconcertado.

.

Esquivó mi siguiente golpe, me asestó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y otro un poco más fuerte en las costillas. Retrocedí un poco, para tomar impulso y salir de su radio de ataque un segundo, le clavé un rodillazo de lleno en el estómago. Justo en el momento en el que se inclinó aturdido por la falta de aire, aproveché para derribarlo con una fuerte patada en las piernas.

.

''Te tengo'' pensé rápidamente al verlo caer.

.

Lo pateé en un costado de su cuerpo.

.

-Levántate- ordené casi en un susurro –Esto apenas empieza.

.

Como pudo se levantó del suelo y se colocó en posición para continuar con la pelea. Me acerqué a él para atizarle otro golpe, pero el maldito me sorprendió con un codazo en la nuca, interpuse mis manos antes de que mi rostro colisionara contra el suelo, habían unos cuantos vidrios rotos que se incrustaron en mi piel, con el mismo impulso con el que caí, me puse de pie y me sacudí las manos.

.

Este tipo ya me había cabreado, planeaba entretenerme un rato con él, pero no podía arriesgarme, ya había sido bastante diversión. Nuevamente me aproximé a él; cuando intentó asestarme otro golpe, me agaché para esquivarlo. Aprovechado la cercanía lo tomé por el cuello y lo golpeé contra la pared de ladrillos del callejón, lo levanté levemente del suelo y comprimí mi agarre, forcejeó durante unos pocos segundos pero finalmente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y cedió ante la inconciencia.

.

Solté mi agarre y dejé que su cuerpo cayese, inerte, sobre el suelo. Lo siguiente, después de eso, fue patearlo repetidas veces sin ningún tipo de clemencia. ''Cada patada por cada segundo que estuviste demasiado cerca de Sakura'' pensé repitiendo la acción numerosas veces. Mi corazón latía de manera acelerada debido a la exaltación del momento.

.

Una vez me encontraba aburrido de ese acto, palpé sus bolsillos buscando su billetera. ''Ahora vamos a hacer que todo sea un poco más creíble'' pensé. Al encontrarla la abrí, tomé todo el efectivo que encontré. Cargaba más tarjetas que efectivo, las cogí todas. Saqué un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y borré mis huellas del plástico, mientras las desparramaba una a una por el sitio. Seguí con mi tarea y me topé con algo muy interesante, una identificación.

.

Así que tu nombre es Sai Shimura, es algo que no olvidaré, guardé el documento en mi bolsillo. Creo que será bueno llevármela como un minúsculo recordatorio. Finalmente me esforcé en eliminar mis huellas del cuero de la billetera con el mismo pañuelo.

.

Me acerqué al tipo, creo que seguirá inconsciente bastante tiempo, no creo que se muera, la mierda de este tipo es, aparentemente, muy resistente. Esto es solo un pequeño aviso, sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Además, si se muere, podrían investigar un poco más a fondo y cabe la casi inexistente posibilidad de que me meta en líos.

.

-Espero que te quedes ahí largo rato, maricón de mierda- escupí –La próxima vez piensa dos veces en donde vas a meter tu asquerosa boca.

.

Le di una última y recia patada en el tórax, esperaba que con eso una o dos de sus costillas se hubiesen fracturado. Al menos así podría tener la seguridad que estaría _fuera de combate_ por un tiempo.

.

Conveniente y repentinamente comenzó a llover bastante fuerte, ayudado por el agua y mi pañuelo quité en lo posible los rastros de mi sangre en su cuello.

.

Fui hasta mi auto. De camino a casa, aún sentía un leve cosquilleo en mis brazos y piernas, es este el momento en el que llega una interrogante a mi mente ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo la violencia física me resulta tan atrayente? Golpear a ese sujeto fue excepcionalmente excitante, me siento tan _relajado_, como pocas veces. La adrenalina inhibía –temporalmente- el dolor que pudiese experimentar mi cuerpo.

.

Llegué a mi departamento y fui directamente al cuarto de baño, sentí como mi mandíbula palpitaba. Me despojé de mis prendas y observé el reflejo de mi anatomía desnuda frente al espejo para estimar el daño que había sufrido en la pelea. Mi labio inferior estaba levemente hinchado, había un hilo de sangre coagulada, que iniciaba en mi labio y se perdía al finalizar mi mentón. Tenía algunos raspones leves en los brazos, las palmas de mis manos se veían bastante feas y aún sangraban, pequeños hematomas de color púrpura adoraban el área de mis costillas y empezaba a sentir un ligero dolor en mi cuello.

.

Con una pinza comencé a retirar los pedazos de vidrio que aún tenía incrustados en mis manos.

.

Me deslicé dentro de la ducha, dejé que el agua helada corriera por mi cuerpo, llevándose la sangre, tierra y pequeños pedazos de piel que colgaban de mis lesiones producto del enfrentamiento.

.

Tomé un frasco con alcohol etílico y lo vertí directamente en las heridas de mis palmas para evitar que se infectaran, cerré los ojos con fuerza y maldije en voz baja debido al ardor. Vendé mis manos y me dirigí a la habitación.

.

-Es una lástima, con mis manos en este estado no podré masturbarme, espero que sanen pronto- me carcajeé debido a mi propio comentario.

.

A pesar de estar bastante tranquilo y cansado, decidí tomar una píldora para dormir, sospechaba que amanecería un poco –bastante- adolorido y mañana tendría que meterme calmantes hasta por los oídos. Me recosté en mi cama y tras unos pocos minutos empecé a sentir un leve mareo, los párpados se me cerraban y pesaban más de lo que recordaba...

.

.

.

_~Cuando se ataca, no se ha de despreciar esperar el buen momento. Esperando el buen momento no se debe olvidar el ataque~_

Hola pueblo ;D ¿Me extrañaron? Sé que no u.u

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto, tanto a los que dejan review, como a los que no; a los que agregaron esto a sus favoritos y alerts, me honran c:

Me disculpo por la tardanza ¡Tenía el cerebro seco! Les juro que me he esforzado y el capítulo me ha salido más larguito que los otros, espero que les haya gustado. Está recién salido y revisado.

Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a Evangeline. siK, a quien le agradezco por todo, desde su apoyo y ayuda, hasta el hecho de aguantarme con mi bloqueo de escritora xD

Me iré de viaje, llevo la portátil para intentar actualizar, haré hasta lo imposible para cumplir con mi deber como intento de escritorcilla ;D

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

**V**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sakura

**P.D**: Usaré ''~~'' seguido de letra _cursiva_ para identificar los flashback.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

.

.

.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver a aquel hombre. ¿No era ese el tipo con el que me había liado la semana pasada? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso estaba aquí para perseguirme?

.

No, no lo creo, solo era una coincidencia, una muy molesta. Estando totalmente sobria y sin tanto malestar, lo veía más guapo de lo que recordaba. Me desconecté un segundo del planeta al recordar ciertos detalles indecorosos. Volví a la Tierra al escucharlo carraspear.

.

-¿No ibas a tomar mi orden? No te veo muy concentrada en tu trabajo, podría hablar con tu supervisor- dijo en tono burlón – Aunque podría dejarlo pasar si llegamos a un acuerdo.

.

Me quedé paralizada.

.

-Pareces, sorprendida ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó –Vamos, dime algo que me abra el apetito- extendió su mano y acarició mi brazo repetidas veces, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la columna. Se me erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

.

Le di la espalda y me alejé lo más rápido que pude, debía poner mis ideas en su lugar. Me encerré en el baño para lavarme el rostro. No puedo ser tan paranoica, después de todo dicen que el mundo es un pañuelo, es normal que esté aquí, vivimos en la misma ciudad y al parecer ambos coincidimos en algunos lugares.

.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, no se cuanto tiempo estuve dentro, pero para el momento en el que salí, escaneé el lugar con mis ojos y noté que él ya se había marchado. Suspiré y seguí con mi trabajo. No podía dejar que pequeñas cosas como esas me perturbasen.

.

.

El dueño del local era un conocido de mis difuntos padres, me permitía trabajar por horas, no tenía horario fijo –solo los sábados en la mañana- lo cual era bastante cómodo ya que podría acoplarlo a mi vida universitaria. El día siguió con normalidad, trabajé hasta tarde para conseguir un poco más de dinero, los turnos de noche son mejor pagados.

.

Al salir escruté la calle con minuciosidad, no es que pensara que encontraría a alguien, pero nunca está de más cerciorarse. Aparentemente nada, no había nada fuera de su lugar y eso me hacía sentir como una completa demente.

.

Caminé un poco con la idea de pedir un taxi. A este paso, perderé todo mi sueldo en transportes, no me quedará dinero ni para comer, creo que estoy a punto de declararme en bancarrota.

.

Cuando inicié mi búsqueda, el idiota de Sai apareció en escena. Él y su jodido Mustang último modelo, que podrían llevarme a casa y ahorrarme el taxi.

.

-Fea, ¿Estás molesta?- preguntó, a través de la ventanilla, bajando la velocidad de su coche

.

Decidí omitir su presencia por completo, seguía bastante molesta. Él tomaba cada asunto de su vida como una broma, la gente no suele enojarse con él ya que ''es muy agradable y chistoso''. Por supuesto, es muy fácil decir eso cuando es a mí a quien más jode. Es momento de que alguien lo ponga en su lugar.

.

-Al parecer si lo estas- se respondió su propia pregunta -No puedes estar molesta por siempre, ¿O si?- ignoré nuevamente su pregunta -Sube, te llevo a tu casa- ofreció cordialmente.

.

Con todo el dolor de mi billetera, mi orgullo y yo rechazamos su ofrecimiento acudiendo a la indiferencia. No le brindé ni una simple mirada.

.

Al divisar un taxi vacío, le hice un ademán con mi mano para que se acercase.

.

En el momento en el que el taxista se aproximó, me subí en el vehículo sin dudar. Le dicté la dirección de mi departamento y el enfiló hacia allá.

.

Miré por el retrovisor y pude notar que Sai nos seguía. Suspiré, el suele ser muy insistente.

.

.

Al llegar, pagué el taxi –con mucho dolor- y me adentré de inmediato en el edificio. Subí hacia mi departamento.

.

Mi móvil comenzó a repicar incesablemente, miré la pantalla Sai decidí ignorarlo nuevamente.

.

Oí como algo golpeaba contra el cristal de la ventana de mi habitación, al revisar noté que era él, arrojando piedras. Al verme asomada, me saludó con la mano y sonrió, yo por mi parte cerré las cortinas con chocancia.

.

Ahora sonaba el teléfono de mi departamento, no me resultó difícil imaginar quien sería, lo dejé repicar.

.

«Hola, soy Sakura, en este momento no me encuentro disponible, puedes dejar un mensaje y cuando pueda te responderé»- parloteó mi contestador automático

.

«-Vamos Sakura, sé que estás ahí, contesta- pidió -Bueno, da igual, estás escuchándome y me consta. Hagamos las paces, me gustaría que…»

.

Cogí el teléfono y colgué.

.

Fui a ducharme para dormir. Al volver, unos 40 minutos más tarde noté otro mensaje en la contestadora. Decidí escucharlo mientras secaba mi cabello con la toalla.

.

«-Ya veo que no quieres que hablemos, lo de esta mañana ha sido un beso inocente, como de hermanos o primos quizás. Has estado amargada estos días, ha de ser por la falta de sexo. Si necesitas ayuda con eso, puedo dártela- soltó una carcajada –Iré un rato al bar que está por aquí cerca. Ya sabes, si me necesitas solo llámame y estaré en tu puerta en cinco minutos»

.

''Cretino'' pensé al oír su mensaje. Me fui a dormir.

.

.

.

Era domingo, había decidido madrugar, para hacer algunos deberes académicos que tenía pendientes y al mediodía fui a trabajar, obviamente caminando, mi economía ya no daba para más taxis y detestaba el transporte público. Nota mental: comprar un coche.

.

.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, un chico bastante mono, llamado Kimimaro, me había dejado su teléfono, alegando que no podía ver pasar a una chica tan linda y perder todo tipo de contacto con ella. Me ha invitado a salir y dijo que puedo responderle cuando guste.

.

Vi nuevamente al sujeto del revolcón pasar por la puerta y sentarse en una de las mesas que me correspondían. Ya eso no podía ser coincidencia. A través de los demás clientes, logró encontrarse con mi mirada. Me puse nerviosa cuando sus orbes negros se clavaron fijamente en los míos.

.

-Oye TenTen, ¿Puedes hacerme un enorme favor?- Intercepté a mi compañera de trabajo.

.

-Seguro Sakura, ¿Qué necesitas?

.

-¿Puedes atender al cliente de la mesa 8? Yo puedo ir con cualquier otra mesa que me pidas- propuse con impaciencia.

.

Ella volteó en dirección a la mesa nombrada y sonrió.

.

-Vaya, ¿Le temes a los clientes extraordinariamente guapos?- preguntó con picardía – ¡Ya sé! Es algún conocido tuyo, ¡Qué envidia!- se contestó a su misma pregunta.

.

-Algo así, se podría decir que no es mi persona favorita- Rodé los ojos.

.

-Yo necesito uno como esos, está como me lo recetó el doctor, excesivamente guapo y alto. ¿Dónde puedo conseguir uno igual o al menos parecido para mí?- preguntó dándome un suave codazo en las costillas.

.

-En un manicomio o en prisión, de ahí debió haberse escapado _el mío_- reí.

.

.

Empezaba a caer la tarde, decidí que era hora de volver a casa. Si oscurecía más, tendría que ir en taxi y ya mi economía esta cansada de ser golpeada.

.

Al caminar, experimenté una desagradable sensación de sentirme observada, volteé deprisa, no había nada. Seguí mi recorrido, al caminar, me percaté de un leve eco en mis pasos al chocar contra el pavimento, volteé nuevamente para encontrarme con nada. Comencé a sentir un inexplicable miedo.

.

-Soy una torpe miedosa- suspire y proseguí a caminar.

.

Repentinamente sentí un fuerte agarré en mi brazo y fui arrastrada hacia el interior de un callejón. Iba a gritar pero me silenciaron tapándome la boca con la mano. Volteé la mirada y vi al loco de siempre. Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, pidiéndome silencio. Asentí débilmente y él retiró su mano con lentitud.

.

-Necesito que hablemos- anunció recostando su cuerpo contra la pared de ladrillos.

.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- le di la espalda.

.

-Dejemos las cosas claras- colocó su mano sobre mi hombro e hizo que me volteara -Tú me gustas bastante y además sé que estas loca por mi, no hace falta que disimules- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

.

Se acercó a mí, yo di un par de pasos hacia atrás, nerviosa.

.

-Debes estar confundido, yo...- me acorraló contra la pared, entre sus dos firmes y musculosos brazos.

.

-Debo felicitarte- cerré los ojos con fuerza -Desde el día en que lo hicimos, me dejaste con ganas de repetir, eso normalmente no sucede, no suelo apegarme a una mujer.

.

-¿Por eso te has dedicado a acosarme? Como sea que te llames- lo encaré llena de valor.

.

-Yo no lo llamaría acoso- pegó su cuerpo al mío y mandó todo mi valor al carajo. Comencé a temblar -Solo reúno un poco de información sobre ti- susurró pegándose un poco más –Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no lo olvides.

.

Noté que tenía el labio inferior roto, no le di importancia y volteé mi rostro a manera de alejarme, sus manos estaban vendadas.

.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a mi departamento y continuamos lo que hacíamos aquella vez?- propuso. Sopló suavemente en mi oído y me causó escalofríos.

.

-Yo preferiría ir a mi casa a dormir- respondí –Sola- aclaré con temor

.

-Me parece que hay una confusión de jerarquías entre nosotros, soy yo quien decide que y cuando- me tomó por el mentón, con su mano derecha, para obligarme a mirarlo -¿Entendido?- preguntó con voz aterciopelada.

.

-Voy a gritar- amenacé.

.

Me plantó un beso hambriento en los labios, sosteniéndome fuertemente del mentón para que no me alejase. En cuanto introdujo su lengua lo mordí con mucha fuerza, hasta que cortó el beso con una mueca de dolor.

.

-Perfecto, intenté hacer las cosas por las buenas- elevó un poco su voz que era casi un susurro, negó con su cabeza –Si quieres que juguemos así, por mí está bien- volvió al mismo tono de voz anterior, delineó desde mi hombro, hasta mi cadera con el índice de su mano derecha –Te apuesto que dentro de muy poco, estarás metiéndote a mi cama, de nuevo, por decisión propia- sentenció, me inmovilizó nuevamente por el mentón y pasó su lengua por mi mejilla, dejando un rastro húmedo que supuse que se trataba de una mezcla de sangre y saliva.

.

Se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta para irse, comenzó a caminar.

.

-Por cierto, no suelo jugar de manera limpia- volteó su rostro para mirarme de reojo, me dedicó una sonrisa ladina y siguió su corrido, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

.

El temblor en mis rodillas se volvió descomunal, me deslicé, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, para evitar caer al suelo. Un terror inmediato azotó mi cuerpo y supe que podría estar metida en un lío enorme.

.

-Sasuke Uchiha- susurré –No debo olvidarlo.

.

.

.

Era martes y me encontraba en la universidad, tuve el día de ayer –lunes- libre, el profesor Iruka no podía asistir y esa era la única materia del día. Estuve todo el lunes encerrada en casa estudiando y pasando un poco el susto del encuentro que tuve el domingo. Lo único fuera de lo normal que hice, fue una pequeña visita al hospital.

.

''~~''

.

_A eso de las 10 de la mañana, mientras cumplía con mis obligaciones universitarias, oí sonar mi móvil. Atendí al reconocer el número._

.

_-¡Frentona!- chilló Ino_

_._

_-¡Hola cerda! ¿A qué debo el milagro de tu llamada?- pregunté con diversión -¿Quién murió? ¿Estas embarazada? ¿Necesitas dinero?- bromeé_

_._

_-¿Te enteraste de lo de Sai?- preguntó con ese ''tono de chisme'' fácil de reconocer._

_._

_-¿Sai? ¿Qué cosa?_

_._

_-Le dieron una paliza el sábado._

_._

_-¿Y qué tal se encuentra?_

_._

_-Shin me dijo que está bastante mal, tiene algo roto, no recuerdo que- soltó una risilla y no entendí por qué._

_._

_-¿Shin? ¿Desde cuando tú hablas con Shin?_

_._

_-Estamos saliendo, luego te cuento cómo pasó- dijo -Shin, no hagas eso que estoy al teléfono- rio nuevamente._

_. _

_-Sai no debe estar tan mal, hablé con él, bueno más bien él intentó hablar conmigo el sábado en la noche ¿Qué tanto pudo haberle pasado en tan poco tiempo?_

_. _

_-No lo se Frentona, Shin me comentó muy poco y dijo que Sai le dijo que le gustaría que tú fueses a verlo al hospital- volvió a reír -Oh si, justo ahí..._

_._

_-No estarás haciendo lo que imagino ¿Verdad? ¡Eres una perra, una muy sucia!- colgué un poco sonrojada._

_._

_¿Qué le habrá pasado al idiota? ¿Seria muy cruel no ir a verlo? Tengo un poco de curiosidad._

_._

_Decidí pasar por el hospital a verle, sinceramente era más por amor al chisme que por él._

_._

_-Sai Shimura- le dije a la recepcionista._

_._

_Conocía bastante bien este hospital, fui directamente a la habitación en donde se encontraba. No estaba en cuidados intensivos, quiere decir que no morirá._

_._

_Entré en la habitación, estaba dormido. Lo poco que tenía descubierto se veía fatal. Tenía bastantes golpes en el rostro y el brazo izquierdo enyesado. Su torso estaba completamente vendado y no quería averiguar como se veía ahí. Decidí salir para dejarlo descansar._

_._

_-Sabia que no podrías resistir el venir a verme- dijo casi en un susurro, tratando de incorporarse con lentitud._

_._

_-Esto es increíble, hasta moribundo eres un pesado, cretino._

_._

_-Al menos ahora baja la guardia, mírame, a duras penas puedo moverme- bromeó_

_._

_-¿Y qué sucedió?- pregunté ya enseriándome._

_._

_-Ni yo mismo lo se, un demente me dejó vuelto mierda. Le di un par de golpes, pero no mas, creo que yo perdí- rio un poco e hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras se ponía la mano en el pecho -¡Mierda!_

_._

_-¿Qué tienes?_

_._

_-No es nada, solo olvide que no puedo reír- respondió_

_._

_-¿Y eso? ¿Qué dijo el doctor?_

_._

_-Que casi me muero, que no sabe como recuperé la conciencia tan rápido- intentó reír nuevamente -Aff siempre lo olvido- se quejó -Fractura de clavícula, fisura en dos costillas y el brazo izquierdo roto, como ya lo habrás notado- dijo señalando su yeso -El dolor es casi insoportable aunque me rellenaron de morfina y a veces se me duermen las piernas, dijeron que será temporal. Creo que estaré en rehabilitación y de reposo bastante tiempo, saldré de ahí con bastón o en silla en ruedas cuando tenga ochenta._

_._

_-¿No lograste reconocerlo?_

_._

_-Estaba demasiado oscuro, solo sé que era un tipo un poco mas alto que yo, de cabello negro y piel clara. Es una descripción bastante precisa, coincide como con la décima parte del universo._

_._

_-¿Cuándo y dónde fue?_

_._

_-Un poco después del ultimo mensaje de voz que te dejé, justo en la puerta del bar al que iba- respondió -Era un ladrón bastante torpe, no se llevó el auto, solo un poco de efectivo que cargaba en la billetera. Quizás solo era algún borracho escaso de dinero y con ira reprimida, mucha ira._

_._

_-Pues se ve que debes estar adolorido- comenté. No pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable._

_._

_-No es nada, es como cuando fui a esquiar en Whistler en Canadá y me partí las dos piernas, solo que más doloroso. No creo que sea tan grave._

_._

_-El tiempo para visitas terminó, el Sr. Shimura debe descansar- interrumpió una enfermera._

_._

_-Fin del interrogatorio, oficial- bromeó Sai – ¿Volverás a venir?- preguntó con la mirada gacha y tristeza en la voz, cosa rara en él._

_._

_-Podría pensarlo- le alboroté el cabello y me despedí con la mano._

.

''~~''

.

.

.

-Haruno Sakura, Tsunade Senju quiere verte.

.

-¿Tsunade Senju?- repetí -¿Para qué?- pregunté con desconcierto.

.

No lo se, solo dijo que quería verte.

.

Confundida me dirigí a su oficina, era realmente extraño que ella convocara a una alumna.

.

Al entrar ella me esperaba, sentada en su escritorio.

.

-Toma asiento- me dijo -Siempre has sido una alumna ejemplar, por ello me preocupa el problema sobre tu desempeño.

.

-¿Problema dice?- estaba muy confundida -¿A que problema se refiere?- pregunté sin entender absolutamente nada.

.

-Sabes de lo que hablo, pero si necesitas que te refresque la memoria, me refiero a tus constantes inasistencias y bajo rendimiento en algunas asignaturas- dijo negando con la cabeza -Yo sé que eres una alumna excelente, todos pasamos por etapas difíciles y mi recomendación es que retires este semestre, de no hacerlo, eso afectaría considerablemente tu promedio académico.

.

Eso me dejó totalmente descolocada. ¿Inasistencias? ¿Bajas calificaciones? Imposible, mantenía un promedio casi impecable y no tenía ni una sola inasistencia injustificada.

.

-Aún no se a que se refiere, esto debe ser un error.

.

-No lo creo.

.

-¿En donde esta el problema?

.

-En biología molecular más que todo.

.

-¿La clase del profesor Gai?- pregunté algo sorprendida -Pero si esa es una de mis mejores asignaturas- repliqué aún sin poder creerlo.

.

-En el sistema figura que has faltado a la mayoría de sus clases- se encogió de hombros.

.

-Debe ser todo un malentendido, un error- dije ya nerviosa -¿No habrá leído mal? Pudo haber confundido mi nombre con el de Sakumi Haruto, no es por ofender, pero aunque él sea hombre, los profesores suelen confundir nuestros nombres, ¿No le habrá pasado lo mismo?

.

-No lo creo, aquí dice Sakura Haruno, con "N", esta muy claro- me mostró el papel, efectivamente era mi nombre.

.

-Dígale al profesor que venga, él debe haberme visto- ordené molesta

.

-Eso no puede ser posible, el profesor Maito Gai renunció esta mañana, dejó todos las nominas de sus alumnos, revisando todo el papeleo fue que noté lo de tu problema.

.

-Todo esto es un error, no puede ser posible- repetí -Puedo mostrarle mis apuntes.

.

-Sakura, los apuntes se pueden pedir de algún compañero.

.

-Llame al profesor- pedí -Él podría hablarle de mi.

.

-Imposible, me ha dicho que le han ofrecido trabajo en Europa, fue algo repentino y tuvo que irse precipitadamente, sin planificar las cosas para no perder la oportunidad, algunos tipos como él tienen bastante suerte- comentó

.

-Tiene que haber un error- insistí -¿Qué pasará conmigo?

.

-En esta universidad no solemos cometer errores de este tipo. Además, está registrado en la computadora, las computadoras no se equivocan. Lo siento, me parece que lo mejor será que retires en lugar de tratar de excusarte, de lo contrario podría afectar tu promedio. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de retirar, como si nada hubiese sucedido ¿Quieres hacerlo ya o no?- preguntó con intransigencia.

.

-Adelante- dije resignada mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

.

.

.

* * *

_~El infortunio es la salsa de este plato atroz al que llamamos vida~_

* * *

¡Hola pueblo ;D!

¡Mejor tarde que nunca!

Primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por todos sus reviews y apoyo, son las mejores lectoras del planeta, no saben como me alegran cada vez que comentan, por eso mismo me he esforzado para traerles el capítulo aunque esté de vacaciones tal y como lo prometí.

He tenido una semana bien movida, pero en cada segundito que tenía libre escribía un poco. Tuve que salir hoy todo el día y no me dio tiempo de corregirlo y subirlo, ahora solo corregí una vez ya que quería actualizar rápido esto, si ven algo raro por ahí me avisan para arreglarlo.

Planeaba poner esta fase de la historia luego, pero se han portado tan bien que se los traje ahora mismo, varias personas me dijeron que querían más acercamientos, aquí tienen uno y espero que les haya gustado. ¡Empiezan los problemas!

Ahora mismo me pondré a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que salgan algunas ideas!

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

**V**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sasuke

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

.

.

.

A pesar de estar bastante tranquilo y cansado, decidí tomar una píldora para dormir, sospechaba que amanecería un poco –muy- adolorido. Me recosté sobre la cama y tras unos pocos minutos empecé a sentir un leve mareo y como los párpados me pesaban más de lo que recordaba.

.

.

.

La luz del sol entró por la ventana y me dio de lleno en rostro, al despertar -más tarde de lo acostumbrado, debido al efecto de la pastilla- confirmé la hipótesis que había planteado la noche anterior, me dolía el cuerpo de sobremanera. Me desperecé y me dispuse a quitarme las vendas de las manos; estaban dolorosamente pegadas a las heridas, las saqué de un tirón y solté un gruñido.

.

Mis heridas veían igual de mal que la noche anterior, tomé una ducha y volví a vendarme las manos.

.

Ya mis días comenzaban a volverse monótonos; despertar, seguirla, llegar a casa y dormir, con algunas pequeñas y agradables variantes como partirle la cara a algún sujeto.

.

El hecho de que mi vida girase en torno a las actividades que ella realizara comenzaba a hartarme, normalmente no soy dependiente de nada ni de nadie.

.

Puedo beber moderadamente, sin excederme, si así lo deseo; soy capaz de dejar el cigarro cuando se me antoje; me he drogado, en varias ocasiones, sin volverme un zombi adicto a las sustancias ilícitas, con una excepción, solo recuerdo un diminuto incidente en mi adolescencia, cosa del pasado. Encendí un cigarrillo.

.

Al separarme de ella, revivo parte de los pensamientos -obviamente mucho menos radicales- que experimenté hace ya algunos años, durante mi pequeña recaída con el polvo de ángel, cuando conseguí dejarlo.

.

Recuerdo bien esos días, fue poco antes de iniciar la universidad. Consumirlo era como tocar el cielo, me sentía sumamente poderoso, era intocable y todo mi entorno se alejaba, dejándome solo a mí. La compraba regularmente, sabía en donde conseguirla y por proceder de una familia adinerada, tenía como pagarla. Prefería inhalarla o inyectármela, ya que los efectos eran más rápidos que mezclándola con mis tragos, la buena fortuna me sonrió en esa época, ya que compartí jeringa en varias ocasiones y ni rastro de VIH.

.

Era un poco molesta la sudoración excesiva y el aumento de temperatura que producía, de resto, lo demás era maravilloso, hasta que me ponía demasiado ansioso, consumía más de lo que debía y pasaba el día encerrado en un baño vomitando. Luego de la regurgitación, venían los delirios y las alucinaciones extremadamente extrañas y vívidas, mis sentidos se atrofiaban y me sentía más torpe que cuando cargaba una resaca monumental.

.

Casi no salía de mi habitación, cuando lo hacía, me metía en problemas, agredía a alguien o cruzaba las calles sin mirar antes, por ello, decidí solo salir para ir a comprar más droga. Pasaba la mayor parte del día colocado, lo peor de todo era que nadie lo notaba, mis padres estaban demasiado ocupados, enfocándose en parecer perfectos y mi hermano en serlo.

.

En esa época perdí bastante peso, había personas que me preguntaban si estaba comiendo bien y otras que eran más directas e intentaban hablarme de anorexia y bulimia, idiotas.

.

Mis padres -enfocados únicamente en mi perfecto hermano mayor- me prestaban tan poca atención que no notaron mi ''problema'' hasta que, en un intento por dejar mi adicción, toqué fondo e intenté suicidarme. Creo que no era tan hábil porque todo me salió bastante mal, intenté abrirme las venas pero torpemente hice cortes poco profundos, era tan solo un tonto capullo.

.

Cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital vinieron los problemas, los sermones y me internaron en un centro de rehabilitación, no soporté mucho tiempo allí, sentía que me volvería loco si no lo estaba ya, me negué a continuar.

.

El buen nombre de familia Uchiha no sería manchado por una oveja negra como yo. El impecable Fugaku Uchiha no se podía permitir tener un hijo adicto a las drogas. Me dieron un ultimátum y me marché.

.

Ese fue el momento que marcó mi vida, corté relaciones con aquellos que se hacían llamar mi familia y me propuse ser mejor que todos ellos, demostrarles que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie para dejar de drogarme.

.

No volví a consumir esa cosa y me convertí en la persona que soy ahora, quizás me quedaron algunas mañas de mis tiempos de adicto, pero no me quejo. Por mi experiencia no volveré a destruirme de esa manera, solo me coloco ocasionalmente para hacer mis ratos un poco más entretenidos.

.

Sonreí al recordar como todos esos idiotas se sorprendieron al ver que me iba medianamente bien, aun siendo tan joven. Supongo que esperaban verme en las calles o en su puerta, suplicando para me aceptaran de nuevo en sus vidas. Soy mejor que eso, soy más que un maldito adicto.

.

Me senté frente a mi portátil, abrí la carpeta nombrada Sakura y comencé a mirar las fotografías.

.

¿Que me hacía desearla tanto?

.

Sabía que no estaba enamorado, esas tonterías sentimentales son para aquellos de mente blanda, formar lazos afectivos crea puntos débiles y ser una persona débil es lo último que puedo permitirme. Conmigo me basta y sobra.

.

Ella no tiene nada que la haga especial. Se mucho acerca mujeres -igual o mas que sobre ordenadores y sistemas- me considero un experto en la materia, capacitado para dar una opinión válida.

.

Separando sus rasgos físicos más resaltantes tenemos: Su cabello rosa, probablemente teñido. Ojos verdes, muy comunes en ciertos lugares del mundo. Su frente enorme no es demasiado delicada. Sus pechos son casi inexistentes, apostaría a que podría ponerme su brasier y me iría a la perfección. Su trasero y piernas, bueno no puedo quejarme.

.

Sin embargo toda esa combinación, tiene algo exquisito que me encanta y me parece sumamente excitante. No me cansaré de mirarla y desearla hasta que descubra que es ese algo. Necesito saber de que se trata y volverme inmune, ya que tiene un efecto en mi similar al de la droga, me hace dependiente y me he vuelto, nuevamente, un completo adicto, es una suerte que esta adicción sea menos nociva, al menos para mí.

.

En algunos momentos no me reconozco, he llegado al punto de decepcionarme de mí mismo. A veces quiero dejar de seguirla pero esto es algo muy fuerte e incontrolable, es algo que me manipula como a una marioneta. Esto se ha vuelto casi una necesidad, es como mi pequeña obsesión. No creo que desear a una persona sea algo dañino, podría continuar con esto un poco más sin caer errores del pasado.

.

.

.

Entré en el local, me senté –en la misma mesa de la última vez- y con mis ojos comencé a buscarla. Noté que me veía y enredé mi mirada con la de ella, se volteó y casi corrió fuera de mi rango de visión.

.

.

Tras unos minutos, llegó otra chica a tomar mi orden. Tengo la ligera impresión de que Sakura está huyendo de mí.

.

-Hola chico ¿Me dices tu orden?

.

-Un sándwich de pollo a la plancha, con tomate y pimienta, sin lechuga.

.

-¿Eso es lo que comes para estar así?- preguntó con picardía.

.

Yo solo sonreí y ella me guiñó el ojo.

.

-Ya te lo traigo- anotó algo en su libreta y se fue riendo.

.

.

Al salir simplemente me limité a esperar, en este momento desearía tener nuevamente libertad, soy un reo de sus acciones. A romper con la rutina se ha dicho, será divertido. Encendí un cigarrillo mientras me sentía como un patético adicto de mierda.

.

La vi salir, presté especial atención a sus pasos y caminé a su mismo ritmo. Volteó un par de veces, pero para su desgracias son muy bueno desapareciendo. Tomé un pequeño atajo -conocía perfectamente los recovecos de esta parte de la ciudad- para quedar un poco más adelante que ella.

.

Cuando estaba pasando junto a mi, estiré mi mano -desde el callejón- la tomé con firmeza por su brazo y la halé hacía mí. Al percibir sus intenciones, llevé mi mano libre inmediatamente a su boca, el hecho de que gritara quizás me metería en líos, la sujeté sólo con esa mano contra mi cuerpo. Volteó su rostro y me miró, yo llevé el dedo índice a mis labios pidiendo silencio. Ella asintió débilmente y yo retiré mi mano con lentitud.

.

-Necesito que hablemos- anuncié recostando mi espalda contra la pared de ladrillos.

.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar- se volteó sin mirarme.

.

-Dejemos las cosas claras- coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro e hice que se volteara -Tú me gustas bastante y además sé que estas loca por mi, no hace falta que disimules- dije destilando confianza hasta por los poros.

.

Me acerqué a ella, quien retrocedió un par de pasos, se veía un poco nerviosa.

.

-Debes estar confundido, yo...- la acorralé contra la pared.

.

-Debo felicitarte- cerró los ojos con fuerza -Desde el día en que lo hicimos, me dejaste con ganas de repetir, eso normalmente no sucede, no suelo apegarme a una mujer- inhalé profundamente hasta inundar mis fosas nasales con el aroma de su cabello.

.

Eso era del todo cierto, la ''relación'' más larga que he tenido ha sido con Karin, quien no es para nada indispensable para mí.

.

-¿Por eso te has dedicado a acosarme? Como sea que te llames- trató de parecer valiente e indiferente, que tierna.

.

-Yo no lo llamaría acoso- pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y noté como comenzaba a temblar -Solo reúno un poco de información sobre ti- susurré a su oído acercándome un poco más –Por cierto, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no lo olvides- agregué un poco molesto por el hecho de que no me llamase por mi nombre, creo que está intentando restarme importancia.

.

Su menudo cuerpo temblaba, rozando mi entrepierna. Comencé a sentirme acalorado. Nuevamente se hizo presente esa insoportable sensación de dependencia física.

.

Volteó su rostro para alejarlo de mí.

.

-¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a mi departamento y continuamos lo que hacíamos aquella vez?- propuse de manera sugestiva. Soplé suavemente en su oído.

.

-Yo preferiría ir a mi casa a dormir- respondió –Sola- añadió con temor.

.

-Me parece que hay una confusión de jerarquías entre nosotros, soy yo quien decide que y cuando- la tomé por el mentón con mi mano derecha para que me mirase, odiaba que no me vieran mientras hablaba -¿Entendido?- pregunté con suavidad.

.

-Voy a gritar- Advirtió. ¿Me estará amenazando?

.

Le cerré la boca con un beso, la sujeté fuertemente para que no pudiese alejarse. De nuevo esa sensación de dependencia, este deseo incontrolable azotando mi cuerpo. Cuando introduje mi lengua en su cavidad para profundizar el beso, sentí un dolor agudo, me ha mordido. Me separé al instante con una mueca de dolor. Degusté el sabor metálico característico de la sangre en mi boca.

.

-Perfecto, intenté hacer las cosas por las buenas- elevé mi tono de voz mientras negaba con mi cabeza, estaba bastante cabreado –Si quieres que juguemos así, por mí está bien- respiré hondo y mi voz recuperó su timbre sereno, me deleité delineando su cuerpo con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha –Te apuesto que dentro de muy poco, estarás metiéndote a mi cama, de nuevo, por decisión propia- declaré. Se veía el temor en sus ojos, como un pequeño gatito asustado, me encanta. Nuevamente la tomé por el mentón, un poco más fuerte y pasé mi lengua con lentitud por su mejilla, hubiese preferido no tener el gusto a sangre en la boca, eso me impedía poder saborear su piel.

.

Me separé de ella y me di la vuelta para marcharme, comencé a andar pero me detuve un momento.

.

-Por cierto, no suelo jugar de manera limpia- informé volteando mi rostro para mirarla de reojo, le dediqué una sonrisa burlona y seguí mi recorrido, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

.

Me sentí como un completo idiota, una mujer acaba de rechazarme expresamente, nunca nadie me había humillado de esa manera…

.

Esto era lo que ella quería, ¿No? Traté de ser amable, pero a veces las personas no aprecian esa actitud. Sakurita, estuviste divirtiéndote con fuego y planeabas salir sin siquiera con una ampolla. Que comience el juego pequeña, yo seré quien de haga el primer movimiento y espero que estés en guardia.

.

Me dirigí a mi departamento a toda velocidad, al llegar encendí el ordenador, busqué algunas cosas e imprimí un par de hojas.

.

.

Luego hice algunas ''pequeñas e inofensivas'' modificaciones en el historial académico de Sakura, cosa de niños. Vamos a ver si con esto se te bajan un poco esos aires de grandeza.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana y desde mi auto observé a un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, es el sujeto que busco. Tenía un niño de menos de diez años de edad tomado por la mano. Noté que irían a su destino caminado, me apeé del coche e hice uso de mis extraordinarias habilidades de persecución.

.

Se detuvieron y despidieron, el hombre se alejó por donde mismo llegó. El sitio era bastante animado, se veían muchas personas corriendo por doquier, lo curioso era que hasta en ese lugar, atestado de presencias humanas, yo era completamente invisible. Tomé mi cámara fotográfica y presioné el botón, saqué unas tres fotografías más y me dirigí a mi departamento nuevamente con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

.

Me senté frente mi portátil, abrí el Microsoft Word y comencé a redactar una carta.

.

_«Un saludo._

_No me conoces ni yo a ti, sin embargo conviene que prestes especial atención al contenido de esta carta._

_No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que pase con tu vida, eso es un factor que juega completamente en tu contra, ya que la gente como yo es muy capaz de hacer miles de cosas cuando hay un obstáculo en su camino._

_¿Por donde debo empezar?_

_El principal problema es tu empleo… el hecho que trabajes en donde trabajas interfiere en varios asuntos de mi incumbencia. Debes renunciar sin dar demasiadas explicaciones._

_Cambiando un poco el tema, me he enterado que tienes un hijo, es bastante joven ¿No? Le he sacado unas buenas fotos hoy ¿Te interesa verlas? Las he anexado a la segunda hoja. Sería una pena que algo le sucediese, imagina si alguien, con una mente enferma y retorcida, cambiase esa inofensiva cámara fotográfica por una 9 mm como la que reposa en este momento en el cajón de mi armario, eso sería una tragedia. La vida humana es bastante vulnerable, es muy fácil que llegue a su fin._

_Sé que te encantaría que tu vida siguiera su curso, tranquilamente, como hasta ahora. No tomes mis palabras como una amenaza, son más bien advertencias._

_A pesar de ser como soy, no puedes quejarte, tienes una única oportunidad de desaparecer, tendrás 24 horas a partir de ahora para renunciar y 36 para mudarte lejos de aquí. No hagas ningún tipo de alusión a mí, inventa algo, se creativo y sorpréndeme._

_Por cierto, te estoy vigilando muy de cerca. No sería buena idea alertar a la policía. Posiblemente no te creerían y te tomarían por loco, o podría pasar un incidente muy lamentable._

_No es necesario que me informes cuando cumplas con lo que te corresponde, yo tengo mis maneras de informarme y son bastante eficaces._

_Me despido, espero tengas una buena noche y que este inofencivo pedazo de papel no te quite el sueño»_

.

Me coloqué guantes de látex sobre mis manos vendadas, es mejor prevenir. Tomé una hoja directo de la resma y la coloqué en la impresora. Una vez salió el papel, cogí un sobre, introduje mi pequeña carta nada amenazadora junto con las fotografías que acababa de tomar. Sellé el sobre, tomé las hojas que había impreso la noche anterior y escribí, con mi caligrafía poco trabajada, datos extraídos de aquellos pedazos de papel. Un nombre, «Maito Gai», seguido de una dirección.

.

Esto será suficiente por ahora, más adelante veré si tomar medidas más drásticas.

.

Miré la hora en mi reloj, en este momento el zopenco de las cejas ridículamente pobladas debería estar dando clases en la universidad.

.

Me coloqué una sudadera con capucha y fui directamente a su domicilio a entregar personalmente la carta. Este sujeto se llevará una pequeña sorpresa al llegar.

.

.

.

Es martes por la tarde, pude verificar que mis artimañas han surtido efecto. Sakura está saliendo de la universidad, antes de la hora normal. Tiene los ojos anegados en lágrimas y la mirada gacha. Su amiga la rubia está en la esquina, en su auto gris esperando por ella.

.

Lamento que tengas que pasar por esto Sakurita, pero a mi jamás se me dice que no. Espero que con esto sea suficiente, no me gustaría tener que hacerte algo realmente dañino.

.

Sonreí mientras le daba una honda calada a mi cigarrillo. En poco tiempo estaré nuevamente sobre ti y esta vez, gritarás mi nombre tras cada orgasmo.

.

.

.

* * *

_~El deseo nos incita a la posesión, a movernos hacia algo~_

* * *

Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo lindo que es ver la pc y encontrar todos esos comentarios alentadores c:

He escrito casi todo esto hoy y acabo de terminar, está recién salidito de Word, lo he corregido por pedazos pero no completo, estoy un poco apurada, ya saben, si ven algún horror me avisan para arreglarlo.

Les puse un poquito del pasado de Sasuke, una vez alguien me pregunto que que onda con su familia D: espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo, no he tenido mucha cabeza para escribir. Mañana empiezo la universidad y saben como es todo eso de los nervios, se comen mis ideas y no me dejan pensar en paz. Me disculpo anticipadamente si no logro actualizar a tiempo la próxima semana.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo!

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

**V**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sakura

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

.

.

.

-Adelante- dije resignada mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos.

.

Me dirigí al baño de mujeres para seguir desahogando mi frustración. ¿Por qué mierda me pasaba esto a mí? Yo que siempre me esforzaba por destacar.

.

Tomé el móvil y le marqué a mi mejor amiga.

.

-Ino, ¿Estás ocupada?- pregunté tratando de ocultar el rastro de llanto en mi voz.

.

-No demasiado, pero tengo algo genial que contarte- anunció con mucho entusiasmo -Shin me consiguió una sesión fotográfica con un amigo suyo y acaban de terminar. Ese amigo tiene a su vez un amigo que puede ver mis fotos y quizás me contraten como modelo ¡Estoy tan contenta, frentona!- casi me deja sorda con sus gritos – ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.

-No es nada, solo quería ir a verte. Estoy un poco deprimida- me aclaré la garganta.

.

-¿Y eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De nuevo Sasori?- me bombardeó con preguntas –Es que si de nuevo es su culpa voy a romperle la cara, ya me va a escuchar.

.

-No es eso, tranquila. He tenido un problema en la universidad, perdí este semestre por algún error en el sistema- dije con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

.

-¿Cómo que lo perdiste?- repitió molesta – ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Iré para allá a armar un jaleo enorme, van a tener que escucharme!- gritó.

.

No me extrañaba, Ino siempre actuaba y me protegía como una madre. Ella es bastante impulsiva y explosiva, en cambio, yo siempre he sido más pacífica.

.

-No hay problema.

.

-¿Cómo que no hay problema? ¡Acaban de echarte!

.

-Ya me resigné, solo quería distraerme un rato. Si estás ocupada no hay problema, llamaré a Naruto para ver si está libre o iré a casa sola, todo bien.

.

-Nada de eso señorita, con lo inútil que es el idiota de Naruto para animar a las personas, terminarás suicidándote en Aokigahara* o lanzándote desde un puente y todo habrá sido mi culpa. Ahora mismo iré para allá a buscarte, no quiero que te vayas sin mí, si lo haces me molestaré- amenazó.

.

-En serio está bien. Además, debes quedarte allá para que consigas tu contrato.

.

-He dicho que no, no quiero cargar con la culpa del suicidio de mi mejor amiga sobre mis hombros. Puedo decirle a Shin que arregle todo eso, no va a negarse. Me visto y salgo para allá.

.

-No estarás fotografiándote desnuda ¿Verdad perra?- bromeé.

.

-Obviamente no, mal pensada- respondió –Al menos no por lo que me pagarán- agregó entre risas –Te aviso al llegar- colgó la llamada.

.

.

Caminé hacía su auto, cabizbaja y sin poder evitar el llanto. Ino me dio un abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda al saludarme

.

Pasamos un momento por mi departamento a dejar mis libros. Ino pensó que sería buena idea ir al centro comercial para hablar un rato y tratar de despejar mi mente.

.

.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la feria de comidas, pasamos a comprar algo para beber y nos sentamos en las mesas.

.

-¿Y que harás ahora?- preguntó mordiendo distraídamente el pitillo de su gaseosa –Tendrás algo de tiempo libre, podrías hacer miles de cosas

.

-Supongo que trabajaré tiempo completo, quizás con mis ahorros y todo eso pueda comprarme un auto algún día.

.

-Pues ahora te llevaré todas las noches de fiesta, conocerás mucha gente y no podrás negarte. Si mi plan tiene éxito, conseguirás un novio mejor que ese idiota con el que salías.

.

-No quiero saber nada de hombres por el momento, estoy a un paso de volverme lesbiana- bromeé.

.

-Deja de decir tonterías- le dio un sorbo a su refresco y casi me lo escupe encima -¡Oh! No voltees Sakura, pero hay un sujeto extraordinariamente guapo mirando hacía acá, deberías empezar por ese ¡De haber sabido que existían personas así en la vida real, me hubiese quedado soltera!- exclamó escrutándolo sin ningún recato –Míralo y deléitate.

.

Volteé con disimulo y maldije por lo bajo cuando clavó sus orbes negros en los míos. Sonrió.

.

-Acaba de sonreírte, ¿Lo has visto? Estoy segura que ha sido contigo.

.

-Lo conozco- le informé y ella no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro.

.

-¿Conocías a un Adonis griego como ese y no me lo habías presentado? ¡Eres una amiga muy muy egoísta!

.

-Desearía no conocerlo.

.

-Deberíamos decirle que se siente con nosotras- propuso ella con una sonrisa.

.

-Ni lo pienses, no se te ocurra hacer eso- Inmediatamente negué con mi cabeza de manera exagerada.

.

-Eres demasiado aburrida ¿Hay algún problema?

.

-Luego te contaré ese asunto.

.

-¡Gafas de sol Prada! –señaló hacía una vitrina –Necesito comprar un par, sabes que son mi debilidad. Te juro que no tardaré- Ino se alejó lo más rápido que sus sandalias de plataforma alta le permitían.

.

.

-Supongo que ya pensaste mejor las cosas y aceptarás ir conmigo a algún hotel a ensuciar un poco las sábanas- oí ese timbre de voz inconfundible, era tan profundo y sensual que me hacía olvidar que estaba completamente loco.

.

No puedo negar que me siento completamente atraída hacia su físico, pero por suerte aún existe en mí ese mínimo de cordura que se resiste y me repite una y otra vez que lo mejor es alejarse. Se sentó junto a mí en la mesa y yo me levanté.

.

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso, ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver- manifesté calmadamente sin alzar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención.

.

Iba a alejarme, pero él se levantó y me tomó firmemente por la muñeca.

.

-Cuídate hasta de tu sombra, ya he comenzado a perder la poca paciencia con la que cuento- sonó como una amenaza –Nos vemos mañana, Sa-ku-ra- susurró a mí oído con ese aire sugestivo que me erizaba los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

.

-Puedo llamar a la policía.

.

-La policía… ¿De qué me acusarás? No creo que ir al centro comercial o comer fuera de casa sea un crimen- reforzó su agarre –Quiero verte acusarme de algo, quiero ver que te atrevas a hacerlo.

.

-Pero si acabas de amenazarme…- traté de zafarme de su agarre que estaba lastimándome.

.

-¿Si? Tómalo como gustes- liberó mi muñeca –Que conste que yo he intentado llevar esta fiesta en paz- se volteó, me miró de soslayo y se marchó. Aunque el contacto visual duró unos escasos tres segundos, a mi me pareció una eternidad.

.

Luego de un rato de búsqueda logré ubicar a Ino, quien cargaba con un montón de bolsas de compras. Al verme, casi me arrastró fuera del centro comercial, hacia su auto.

.

-¿A dónde vamos? Siento que estás secuestrándome- comenté sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos.

.

-Vamos al hospital a visitar a Sai, si te lo decía quizás te negarías a ir. Shin dijo que estaba muy deprimido y que tratara de animarlo un poco, a este paso empezaré a cobrar.

.

¿Sai deprimido? No lo creo, eso debe ser tan real como la virginidad de Ino. Sé que todas las personas tienen derecho a estar tristes, pero en ocasiones hasta dudo que él sea una persona, es más como esos alienígenas de las películas de ciencias ficción que se infiltran entre los humanos y actúan de manera extraña.

.

.

Al llegar fuimos hacia la habitación en donde él se encontraba. Me sorprendí al ver lo decaído que se le veía, ayer lo había visitado y se encontraba perfectamente normal. En este momento su cabello estaba desarreglado, tenía una barba de pocos días que no había notado ayer, sus ojos se veían apagados, lucía bastante cansando y preocupado; aunque pareciera imposible, estaba aún más pálido que de costumbre.

.

-¡Sai!- chilló Ino enérgicamente.

.

Yo solo saludé con mi mano.

.

-¿Qué hay preciosa?- saludó fingiendo naturalidad –Fea- pronunció refiriéndose a mi.

.

-¿Cómo sigues? ¿Todo bajo control?- preguntó Ino.

.

-Aquí, sobreviviendo. Espero que pronto me den de alta, la comida es terrible y ya parezco drogadicto con los brazos agujereados como un colador- intentó hacer un comentario con su humor típico.

.

Luego de unos minutos de intercambios de comentarios e incomodo silencio, Ino se levantó y marchó de la habitación con la excusa de ir a buscar un baño. Yo permanecí casi inmóvil en mi asiento, mirando hacia el techo.

.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté sin mirarlo.

.

-No es nada, solo estoy un poco frustrado, me he caído un par de veces tratando de levantarme. Estos dos son los nuevos de mi colección, cortesía de la silla de acá- señaló unos moretones en su brazo sano- creo que me he vuelto torpe y mis piernas perezosas- dijo buscando gracia hasta debajo de las piedras –Las enfermeras me han reprendido un montón de veces por intentarlo, imagino que están considerando el hecho de atarme a la cama. Lastima que ninguna es parecida a ti, si así fuese, me dejaría amarrar y mucho más- intentó esbozar una sonrisa que pareció más bien una lastimera mueca de dolor y tristeza. Aunque sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa, sus ojos estaban muertos.

.

-¿Qué tan grave es?- traté de sonar tan seria como la expresión de mi rostro.

.

Sabía que su actitud podría deberse muy probablemente a alguna mala noticia con respecto a su salud

.

-Empezó todo con un hormigueo en las piernas, creí que era algo normal y no le presté atención- su intento de sonrisa se borró al instante -Ahora vienen y me salen con que tengo una lesión en la médula espinal- bajó la mirada –No necesito ser doctor o estudiante de medicina para darme cuenta que no puedo mover mis malditas piernas con normalidad, me levanto y por más que lo intento no me responden como deberían.

.

Aunque los mechones de cabello negro le cubrían el rostro, las pequeñas gotas sobre las sábanas delataban su llanto.

.

-Deberías esperar un poco, si aún tienes sensibilidad probablemente sea algo temporal

.

-Es lo que dicen todos, es fácil para los doctores hablar cuando la palabra ''parálisis'' es la que aparecerá en mi historial médico y no en el de ellos- se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano –Si esto continúa así, tendré que despedirme de todo; adiós a la natación y la equitación, no podré ir al torneo de esgrima el año que viene, tampoco manejar mi auto nuevo- apretó las sábanas entre sus manos –No quiero ser un pobre lisiado, Sakura. Tengo mucho miedo- cerró fuertemente los ojos, como buscando contener las lágrimas.

.

Me levanté y fui a sentarme a un lado de su cama. Le acaricié el cabello de forma maternal.

.

-Deja de preocuparte en este momento, espera un mes o al menos 2 semanas, cuando estés en rehabilitación, verás como respondes a las terapias.

.

-No quiero pasar mi vida en jodida una silla de ruedas recibiendo la lástima de todos los que me vean- musitó con preocupación –Quiero poder levantarme y salir de este asqueroso lugar andando sobre mis propias piernas.

.

-Si te hace sentir mejor puedes llorar- traté de consolarlo, pero creo que soy tan buena como Naruto en eso.

.

-Aquí la que llora eres tú. Aparte de fea eres bastante dramática.

.

.

Al salir del hospital, Ino me llevo hasta mi departamento. Decidió quedarse un rato conmigo para acabar con toda la comida deliciosa de mi refrigerador. Aun no entiendo como coño hace para verse tan bien si come de esa manera, le hace honor al apodo que le tengo desde siempre.

.

-¿Cómo te fue con el Señor Perfecto?- interrogó con curiosidad, sentándose sobre mi cama –Vi que estaban hablando en el centro comercial y no quise interrumpir haciendo mal trío. Cuéntame sobre él ¿Quién es y como lo conociste?- comenzó la sesión de preguntas mientras se metía una cucharada de helado a la boca.

.

-No hay mucho que contar, es alguien que conocí poco después de lo que pasó con Sasori. Fue aquella noche en la que salimos con ese enorme grupo ¿Acaso no notaste cuando desaparecí? Estaba demasiado tomada y me acosté con él, no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió esa noche. Solo sé que desperté en un sitio que no conocía, que resultó ser su departamento, obviamente ahí estaba ese tipo semidesnudo y…

.

-¡Espera!- interrumpió -Me acabas de decir que te acostaste con él- se ahogó con el helado que comía y tosió un par de veces -¿Besa bien? ¿Por qué no sales con él? ¿Qué tal es en la cama?

.

-Ya te dije que no recuerdo y es más serio que eso, me da un poco de miedo. Me busca todo el tiempo, antes me llamaba y ahora me persigue, sabe lo que hago siempre y en donde trabajo.

.

-¿Ves? Está loco por ti, no entiendo como desaprovechas esa oportunidad- dijo señalándome con la cucharilla que tenía en la mano.

.

-Coincido con la parte en la que dices que está loco, pero no creo que por mí. Tiene muchas ínfulas, cree que por el hecho de estar como quiere, puede pararse frente a mí y yo correré para meterme a su cama. Cada vez que me habla, siento que está amenazándome u ordenándome algo, me asusta.

.

-Eso si está raro, aunque quizás solo sea posesivo y esté muy pendiente de ti.

.

-Ese comentario no fue muy brillante, realmente no lo creo. A veces pienso que puede ser alguien peligroso.

.

-¿Te has planteado el llamar a la policía?

.

-Lo he tomado como una opción, pero me inclino más a pensar que se trata de algo pasajero, en poco tiempo va a cansarse y desistirá.

.

-Es cierto, la gente suele aburrirse rápidamente de ti. Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto por qué seguimos siendo amigas si ya no necesito que me ayudes con las matemáticas- comenzó a reír.

.

Tomé una almohada, comencé a golpearla y ella dejó el envase de Häagen-Dazs a un lado para imitarme. Nuestro juego se vio interrumpido por el repicar de mi móvil.

.

-Maldición, es él nuevamente- maldije al mirar su número en la pantalla del celular.

.

-Contéstale- me incitó Ino.

.

Por acto reflejo presioné el botón verde y llevé el aparato a mi oreja.

.

-Iba a esperar hasta mañana para ir a buscarte, pero me han entrado ganas de oír tu voz.

.

No contesté

.

-Vamos, dime algo, no pensarás dejarme con las ganas de esto también, ¿O si?

.

-Eres un enfermo de mierda- escupí sin ninguna delicadeza -¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Qué cojones tengo que decirte para convencerte que no me interesas como hombre?

.

Ino solo asentía y hacía señas aprobatorias con sus pulgares.

.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, directamente a mi orgullo- hizo una pausa –Podría decirte que me ha afectado, pero estaría fingiendo. No es necesario que mientas, pero me parece que te he dado suficiente tiempo para que aceptes las cosas.

.

-¿Cómo mierda te hago entender que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo?

.

-Lo que me pregunto yo es que más tendrá que sucederte para que tú entiendas. ¿No es suficiente el hecho perder el semestre? ¿Necesitas algo más?

.

-¿Estás diciendo que has sido tú?- grité molesta.

.

-No he dicho tal cosa, ahí estás de nuevo sacando tus propias conclusiones, ha sido suficiente parloteo por hoy- colgó la llamada.

.

Me quedé estática unos segundos, al llegar nuevamente al planeta, le comenté a Ino lo que Sasuke y yo habíamos conversado. Ella no reaccionó con la sorpresa y alarma que esperaba, solo comentó que el desgraciado probablemente se había enterado y estaba aprovechándose de la situación.

.

Ino se quedó un rato a mi lado, tratando de sacarme esa paranoia de encima por todos los medios. Yo terminé por correrla de mis dominios con la excusa de estar muerta del cansancio. Una vez estuve sola le marqué nuevamente.

.

-¿Bueno?- contestó -¿Quién habla?

.

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy, imbécil.

.

-Sakura, que sorpresa. No pensé que me llamarías tan pronto. ¿Ya te has decidido?

.

-Eres una rata asquerosa de alcantarilla, y así crees tú que llegarás a algo ¿Es divertido joderme la vida? ¿Disfrutas viéndome llorar y te regocijas cuando estoy sufriendo?- bufé con un matiz de desprecio en mi voz.

.

-Es sorprendente la facilidad que tienes para armar esas novelas carentes de sentido en tu mente- comentó -Deberías dedicarte a eso ahora que no estás estudiando medicina- rio por lo bajo. Sentí que se mofaba de mí.

.

-En este momento no tengo dudas de que has sido tú- lo acusé –No eres más que un maldito cínico.

.

-Ha sido un placer oír tu voz, nos veremos pronto. Espero que esta vez seas tú quien me busque en lugar de yo a ti.

.

-Me das asco, bastardo de mierda, estúpido maniático del caraj…- colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

.

Estrujé el móvil entre mis manos y sentí que lo rompería en pedazos. Marqué un número y esperé el repique.

.

-Cerda, ¿Aún tienes el número del investigador privado que contrataste hace un tiempo?

.

-Creo que sí, te lo mandaré en un texto, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

.

-Nada, averiguaré un poco sobre este fulano, debe haber algo en su vida que pueda usar en su contra. Ahora me toca a mí intentar algo.

.

.

.

* * *

*Aokigahara es un popular lugar donde la gente acude a suicidarse, se encuentra en la base del Monte Fuji en Japón.

* * *

_~Cuando agotas el temor, puedes deleitarte con la esperanza~_

* * *

¡Hola Pueblo! ;D

Sí, ya sé que estoy retrasada, no hace falta que me lo recuerden, han sido sólo dos días. Nunca había actualizado un martes, me siento extraña haciéndolo D:

He tenido unos días bastante fuertes y no me encontraba ni con tiempo ni ánimos para escribir. Aún estoy en una onda bien depresiva, no sé si se me note al escribir.

Sé que han sido muchos diálogos, pero fue la manera que se me ocurrió para llegar hasta donde quería, de verdad espero que no les moleste que haya sido de esa manera. También espero que les haya gustado y que este capítulo haya sido suficiente para compensar el retraso. He tenido que sacar tiempo de donde no lo hay para poder terminar esto D:

Como ya es costumbre, quiero darles las gracias por todo su apoyo y reviews, es lindo llegar y poder leer lo que opinan de la cosa esta que me dedico a escribir c:

Nuevamente me disculpo -de manera anticipada- si no puedo traerles la continuación puntualmente.

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

V


	10. Capítulo X

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sasuke.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

* * *

.

.

.

Sonreí mientras le daba una honda calada a mi cigarrillo. En poco tiempo estaré nuevamente sobre ti y esta vez, gritarás mi nombre tras cada orgasmo.

.

Estaba a punto de marcharme del lugar, pero nuevamente sucumbí ante el irresistible deseo de espiarla un poco más. ''Uchiha, te estás volviendo sumamente débil'' me reprendí mentalmente mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

.

Esas dos eran sumamente aburridas y predecibles. Primero se dirigieron a casa de Sakura, no tardaron demasiado allí dentro; luego a un centro comercial.

.

Me senté en una banca lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarla, pero no tanto como para oír su conversación. La rubia me divisó al instante y me miró sin decoro, entiendo muy bien esa reacción, es la usual en todas las mujeres. Tras pocos segundos Sakura se giró, yo solo la miré fijamente y sonreí, ella se volteó muy aprisa.

.

Su amiga se alejó más rápido de lo que imaginé, aproveché la perfecta oportunidad para acercarme a mi Sakura.

.

-Supongo que ya pensaste mejor las cosas y aceptarás ir conmigo a algún hotel a ensuciar un poco las sábanas- propuse sugerentemente apareciendo a sus espaldas y sentándome a su lado

.

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso, ya te dije que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver- respondió calmadamente.

.

Se levantó, yo la tomé con firmeza por la muñeca.

.

-Cuídate hasta de tu sombra, ya he comenzado a perder la poca paciencia con la que cuento- dije tratando se permanecer sereno, definitivamente necesito aprender a controlar mejor mi ira –Nos vemos mañana, Sa-ku-ra- susurré a su oído en ese tono que siempre funcionaba con cualquier mujer.

.

-Puedo llamar a la policía- amenazó.

.

-La policía… ¿De qué me acusarás? No creo que ir al centro comercial o comer fuera de casa sea un crimen- estrujé su muñeca entre mis dedos –Quiero verte acusarme de algo, quiero ver que te atrevas a hacerlo- la miré con severidad.

.

-Pero si acabas de amenazarme…- trató de soltarse.

.

-¿Si? Tómalo como gustes- liberé mi agarre –Que conste que yo he intentado llevar esta fiesta en paz- me volteé para irme, no sin antes darle un último vistazo.

.

Esta necesidad me estaba matando ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no disfruto de un buen sexo?

.

La abstinencia acabaría conmigo, no podía concentrarme en mis asuntos sin que imágenes sugestivas surcaran mi mente. No puedo negar que mi vida sexual era bastante activa, sin embargo nunca he sido algo así como un adicto al sexo, podía decir ''No lo haré'', ''Esta noche no'' o ''Quizás en otro momento'' y estar completamente en paz conmigo mismo. En este momento las cosas han cambiado y superan mis niveles de entendimiento, ha de ser por ese efecto especial que ella tiene en mí…

.

Me senté un momento a organizar mis ideas, si continuaba con esa rutina de solo seguirle en lugar de actuar verdaderamente terminaría por volverme loco. La palabra fracaso no existe en mi diccionario.

.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y opté por ignorarlo.

.

-Eh Sasuke- oí una voz familiar.

.

-Suigetsu- pronuncié sin mirarlo al rostro.

.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Qué haces acá?

.

-Hmp- no me apetecía responderle algo más articulado que un monosílabo.

.

-Veo que sigues siendo de pocas palabras. Te he visto con esa chica, ¿Es la nueva víctima del mujeriego Uchiha?

.

No respondí, había olvidado lo molesto que podía llegar a ser Suigetsu.

.

-Es linda- continuó hablando ante mi falta de respuesta -¿Crees que podrías presentármela?- su simple pregunta me revolvió el estómago –Para ya tu sabes… Luego, cuando destroces sus sentimientos, yo podría consolarla tal y como en los viejos tiempos. Nunca me ha molestado quedarme con tus sobras, son bastante buenas.

.

En ese instante me levanté y lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa gris, levantándolo del asiento.

.

-No te atrevas…- lo fulminé con la mirada -Que tan siquiera se cruce por tu asquerosa mente la simple idea de tenerla cerca- advertí de manera amenazante.

.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ahora bájame- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

.

Lo baje sin ningún cuidado. No lo hice porque me lo pidiera, sino porque empezaba a llamar la atención de las personas. Me hubiese gustado romperle la cara en ese instante, pero sería un poco problemático y quizás me costaría una larga conversación con algún oficial corrupto, acompañada de un pequeño soborno. Agredir a los imbéciles no debería traer consigo problemas legales.

.

-Nunca creí vivir para ver el día en que Sasuke Uchiha estuviese enamorado- dijo con una ancha sonrisa burlona.

.

Solté una carcajada

.

-¿Enamorado?- musité con sorna – ¿Estás consiente de lo que estás diciendo?- pregunté -Es distinto, se trata de algo mucho más simple- agregué dándole la espalda y marchándome.

.

.

Deambulé largo rato por las calles, el idiota de Suigetsu había conseguido empeorar mi humor. Enamorado… que tonto de su parte creer eso de mí… Obviamente no me conoce en lo absoluto.

.

Cuando comenzaba a caer la noche me dirigí a mi departamento, una vez allí me senté el sillón a meditar un rato. Me asaltaron las incontrolables ganas de escucharla hablar.

.

Tomé el móvil entre mis dedos y mecánicamente –por costumbre- marqué su número.

.

-Iba a esperar hasta mañana para ir a buscarte, pero me han entrado ganas de oír tu voz- le dije

.

No contestó pero podía oír su respiración al otro lado de la línea.

.

-Vamos, dime algo, no pensarás dejarme con las ganas de esto también, ¿O sí?- pregunté ansioso por escuchar su dulce voz.

.

-Eres un enfermo de mierda ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué cojones tengo que decirte para convencerte que no me interesas como hombre?- elevó la voz. En este momento es cuando empiezo a divertirme.

.

-Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, directamente a mi orgullo- dije pausadamente –Podría decirte que me ha afectado, pero estaría fingiendo. No es necesario que mientas, pero me parece que te he dado suficiente tiempo para que aceptes las cosas.

.

-¿Cómo mierda te hago entender que no quiero absolutamente nada contigo?

.

-Lo que me pregunto yo es que más tendrá que sucederte para que tú entiendas. ¿No es suficiente el hecho perder el semestre? ¿Necesitas algo más?

.

-¿Estás diciendo que has sido tú?- gritó llena de ira.

.

Sakura estaba molesta, muy molesta… Eso me encanta, es genial cuando me habla de esa manera, cuando saca ese valor de la nada y cree que puede comportarse así, simplemente magnífico.

.

-No he dicho tal cosa, ahí estás de nuevo sacando tus propias conclusiones, ha sido suficiente parloteo por hoy- colgué la llamada.

.

Podía darme por bien servido, acababa de oír lo que quería, toda esa energía, esa rabia enfocada hacia mí. Quizás pueda esperarla un poco más. Una ancha sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño, sin mucho protocolo me desprendí de mi ropa, me quité los vendajes de las manos y noté que habían mejorado bastante; entré a la ducha.

.

Ahí me encontraba nuevamente -luego de pensarlo un par de veces- dándome placer con su figura removiéndose entre mis pensamientos. Esto estaba llegando más lejos de lo que podría desear, jamás pude imaginar el verme en esta situación tan frecuentemente.

.

Mi heridas comenzaron a arder, creo que algunas se han abierto debido a la fricción; pensé en parar pero no dejaría las cosas a medias, proseguí haciendo caso omiso al dolor. Al ver como el agua se teñía de rojo, decidí continuar mi labor torpemente con la mano izquierda, en este momento deseaba ser ambidiestro…

.

Al terminar, acabé más acalorado y ansioso que cuando comencé, además de eso tenía las manos hechas mierda. Suspiré mientras usaba el alcohol para luego colocar vendajes nuevos sobre mis recién abiertas heridas.

.

Me recosté sobre la cama, no me apetecía cenar esta noche, cerré los ojos y al instante oí como sonaba mi móvil. Sonreí con suficiencia al ver de parte de quién provenía la llamada.

.

-¿Bueno?- contesté haciéndome el idiota, sabía que era ella -¿Quién habla?

.

-Sabes perfectamente quien soy, imbécil- respondió cortante

.

-Sakura, que sorpresa. No pensé que me llamarías tan pronto. ¿Ya te has decidido?

.

-Eres una rata asquerosa de alcantarilla, y así crees tú que llegarás a algo ¿Es divertido joderme la vida? ¿Disfrutas viéndome llorar y te regocijas cuando estoy sufriendo?- Sakura siempre armando un drama de la nada.

.

-Es sorprendente la facilidad que tienes para armar esas novelas carentes de sentido en tu mente- comenté -Deberías dedicarte a eso ahora que no estás estudiando medicina- no pude evitar reír ante mi propio comentario.

.

-En este momento no tengo dudas de que has sido tú- me inculpó –No eres más que un maldito cínico.

.

-Ha sido un placer oír tu voz, nos veremos pronto. Espero que esta vez seas tú quien me busque en lugar de yo a ti.

.

-Me das asco, bastardo de mierda, estúpido maniático del caraj…- Corté la llamada.

.

Arrojé el móvil lejos y cerré los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Era un miércoles cualquiera, con un clima bastante neutral. Como de costumbre hice uso de mi habilidad para ser invisible y me dispuse a realizar mi rutina de persecución. Mis heridas hacían que la tarea de conducir no fuese algo que me resultase agradable.

.

Un taxi la esperaba fuera, los seguí durante más de un cuarto de hora hasta un viejo edificio que no conocía. Sentí un poco de intriga, me pregunto qué querrá hacer ella en un lugar como este, conocía bastante bien la ciudad, pero no tenía la menor idea de que podría haber esa edificación…

.

Tras varios minutos salió de la construcción y tomó otro taxi que, errando mis predicciones, no la dejó en su trabajo sino en el hospital cercano a su departamento, poco me importaba lo que hacía allí. Lo curioso del caso son sus numerosas paradas el día de hoy. Me he dispuesto averiguar más tarde qué está tramando.

.

.

Luego de media hora, aproximadamente, la vi salir por la puerta y caminar en dirección a su lugar de trabajo. Decidí que sería interesante ver su reacción hacia mí después de la entretenida conversación entre ambos que había tenido lugar la noche anterior.

.

Me senté en un lugar visible, la conocía tanto que tenía la certeza de que se acercaría a mí.

.

Me divisó entre los demás comensales y pude ver como clavaba sus orbes jades en mí y su ceño se fruncía. Desapareció y reapareció frente a mí en cuestión de segundos.

.

-Eres un maldito bastardo y juro que me las pagarás- susurró de manera en que solo yo podía escucharla -¿Cuál me dijo que era su orden?- preguntó en un tono audible para disimular con las personas que pasaban por su lado en ese instante.

.

-Por ahora puedes traerme un espresso doble, Sakura. Solo por el momento.

.

-Enseguida le traigo su orden- escupió con un matiz de desprecio en su voz.

.

No tuve que esperar demasiado, a los pocos minutos la vi acercarse a mí, sosteniendo con una mano la bandeja en donde se encontraba mi café y una jarra de agua.

.

-Que eficiencia- comenté con una sonrisa burlona.

.

Ella sonrió de la misma manera, cosa que me extrañó bastante, se supone que soy yo el que se divierte.

.

Tomó la taza de café entre sus dedos y, en lugar de colocarla sobre la mesa, la vació por completo sobre mi cabeza. Sentí como el líquido hirviente me quemaba el rostro y antes de poder reaccionar, vertió también la jarra de agua helada sobre mí.

.

-Lo siento, que torpe soy- se mofó mientras terminaba de vaciar la jarra ante la mirada atónita de todos –Espero que el agua haya servido para para bajarte un poco la calentura, bastardillo de mierda.

.

Me levanté de la mesa al instante y la miré directamente a los ojos con el rostro endurecido. Nunca alguien se había atrevido a tratarme de esta manera.

.

Utilicé la mano izquierda para acomodarme el cabello hacia atrás, de manera que los mechones empapados no cubrieran mis ojos. Aunque la ira se estuviese apoderando de mí, relajé mis facciones opté por sonreír. Acción que causó cierto desconcierto evidente en ella.

.

-Ya veo hasta qué punto está llegando nuestro jueguito, Sakura…- musité calmadamente –Punto a tu favor, luego tendré mi oportunidad de contraatacar.

.

Me volteé para marcharme, no le daría la satisfacción de sentirse vencedora al verme enojado. Mis amenazas estaban siendo muy constantes y el ambiente estaba falto de acción, me temo que mi personalidad intermitente esté jugando en mi contra, no siento que Sakura me esté dando la seriedad que merezco, por esa misma razón no termina de meterse a mi cama. Hay que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel.

.

.

Tuve que ir a cambiarme de ropa, pero luego me dirigí al hospital a evaluar el lugar. Entré en el sitio sin alcanzar a ver algo especial. Recorrí algunos pasillos sin encontrar pistas que me indicaran que estuvo haciendo aquí. Salí inconforme al no haber encontrado nada. Le di un último vistazo al edificio y algo captó mi atención de inmediato; el maricón al que golpeé hace algunos días por besar a Sakura, mirando pacíficamente por una ventana. El desgraciado no había muerto, debí haberlo golpeado con más entusiasmo.

.

Agradecí el haber nacido dotado de tan grandiosa vista, me monté en mi auto y enfilé hacia el extraño edificio, teniendo como objetivo averiguar que mierda es ese lugar.

.

Era un edificio con una fachada aparentemente antigua, de un color grisáceo. Me deslicé entre los corredores del lugar. Había numerosas oficinas, la mayor parte de ellas eran de abogados, ¿Buscando acciones legales? ¿Una demanda? ¿Quizás una orden de alejamiento? Dejé de perder el tiempo en pensamientos irracionales, para qué andar con rodeos y líos si puedo preguntárselo a ella misma en persona.

.

Conduje en dirección al departamento de Sakura, paré un par de veces en el camino para comer algo y recargar el tanque de gasolina. Después de su actuación magistral en su lugar de trabajo, dudo que la dejaran continuar allí. Aparqué al coche a unas manzanas del edificio en donde ella vivía.

.

Caminé casi una hora por los alrededores, pensando en si sería buena idea aparecerme en la puerta de su departamento. Pero, tal y como ocurre en las malas películas y telenovelas, la divisé al otro lado de la calle, su cabello rosa era inconfundible y me había ayudado en muchas oportunidades a localizarla con facilidad.

.

Caminé en paralelo a ella, su actitud me hacía pensar que tramaba algo en mi contra. Todo en su vida no gira en torno a mí, pero esta vez no creo equivocarme.

.

Se detuvo en un pequeño café al aire libre. Tras unos pocos minutos llegó un hombre bastante alto, de tez morena y barba que se sentó en la misma mesa donde ella se encontraba. Quizás algún conocido.

.

Al llegar el sujeto le extendió un sobre, ella lo tomó y lo guardó en su bolso. Charlaron durante un rato mientras tomaban un café. Pasadas las 6 de la tarde ambos se levantaron, se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos.

.

Podría haber buscado a Sakura, pero ese otro sujeto despertaba más curiosidad en mí.

.

El tipo se encaminó en dirección contraria a la que se dirigió Sakura, encendió un cigarrillo, andaba a paso lento y sereno.

.

Quería saber quién era, me dispuse a seguirlo, poniendo especial cuidado en que mis pasos no hicieran eco sobre los suyos; de un momento a otro se volteó y miró en la dirección en la que me encontraba, con dificultad me oculté en un callejón. Volvió a voltearse un par de veces más hasta que se subió a su auto; lo que me advirtió que quizás no fue coincidencia y ese sujeto no es alguien corriente, por el contrario, yo diría que es bastante perceptivo. Supe que no sería prudente continuar mi persecución.

.

.

Regresé al hospital, la sala de espera estaba totalmente desierta, cosa que me pareció extraña. La recepcionista se levantó de su escritorio y dejó reposando sobre él un cartel que anunciaba ''Regreso en 15 minutos''. Me acerqué al computador y con disimulo coloqué un pendrive en el puerto USB, estuve lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa, recostado contra una pared para no parecer sospechoso. Calculé el tiempo, extraje mi memoria USB con rapidez y desaparecí del lugar.

.

.

Miré la pantalla de mi portátil y de inmediato apareció en mi mente un bosquejo de mis planes. Es mi turno Sakura…

.

.

.

* * *

_~Sólo hay una fuerza motriz: el deseo~_

* * *

Hola :3

Awww sé que todas quieren matarme :c mi tardanza ha sido algo infame, esto que hice no tiene nombre, soy una persona horrible. Pero no podía dejar que se acabara el mundo sin traerles la continuación xD

A muchas no les interesarán mis excusas, pero las tengo. Estaba pasando por un momento difícil en la universidad ¡Casi muero! Pero como todos saben, hierba mala nunca muere, así que sobreviví :3

Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, lo hice simultáneamente al 11, eso quiere decir que tengo una parte del siguiente adelantada c: La próxima vez no tardaré tanto en traerles la continuación...

Quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews. El saber que cuento con su apoyo me llena de ánimo para continuar con esta locura. Respondí todos los reviews que pude, pero los anónimos y los que tenían los PM bloqueados, ni modo. Luego veré si empiezo a responder esos reviews en este espacio.

Por último me gustaría saber que les ha parecido este capítulo, sé que no le hace justicia a todo lo que esperaron por él, pero en el siguiente (o en el 12, aún no decido en que capítulo meterlo) habrá una sorpresita O:

Ahora que terminé mi discurso, promesas y excusas (Ya parezco un político) pueden despellejarme viva si gustan ¡Sean piadosos!

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

V


	11. Capítulo XI

**Magnetismo Animal**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Advertencias**: AU, Lenguaje vulgar, POV Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

.

.

.

Estrujé el móvil entre mis manos y sentí que lo rompería en pedazos. Marqué un número y esperé el repique.

.

-Cerda, ¿Aún tienes el número del investigador privado que contrataste hace un tiempo?

.

-Creo que sí, te lo mandaré en un texto, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

.

-Nada, averiguaré un poco sobre este fulano, debe haber algo en su vida que pueda usar en su contra. Ahora me toca a mí intentar algo- colgué la llamada.

.

Al cabo de pocos minutos me llegó el dichoso mensaje de Ino que, por supuesto, contenía el número que requería. Miré el reloj, casi las nueve de la noche. ¿Sería de mal gusto llamarlo a estas horas? No lo creo… Necesito contactar con él con antes posible.

.

Mientras marcaba el número sentía los dedos levemente entumecidos. Al tercer repiqué han cogido el móvil.

.

-Asuma Satutobi

.

-¿Investigador privado?

.

-Él habla. ¿Qué necesita?

.

-Pues verá, estoy teniendo problemas con una persona y me gustaría contratar sus servicios.

.

-¿Podemos discutirlo mañana en mi despacho? No me agrada hablar de trabajo por teléfono.

.

-Por supuesto- contesté enseguida, anotando cuidadosamente la dirección –Pasaré por allá mañana a primera hora- agregué dando la conversación por terminada.

.

.

.

Hice un moviendo de muñeca para ver la hora que marcaba mi reloj, mi jefe iba a matarme aunque le advertí que hoy llegaría un poco tarde. Ahora que se me ha jodido el semestre me dedicaré a mi trabajo tiempo completo, pero tengo tantas cosas por hacer hoy…

.

Miré por la ventana y noté que acababa de llegar el taxi que había pedido. Salí apresuradamente del departamento, llevándome por el medio un par de cosas en el proceso.

.

Pulsé el botón del ascensor con impaciencia, a los pocos segundos me rendí y giré dispuesta a ir por las escaleras. Cuando iba pisando el sexto escalón escuché la puerta del ascensor abrirse, típico. Bajé el resto de los escalones de mala gana y presurosamente, crucé la recepción a grandes zancadas y llegué justo a tiempo para tomar el taxi.

.

El conductor me miraba con una expresión no muy jovial. Le entregué el papel donde había anotado la dirección y arrancó sin intercambiar palabra alguna conmigo.

.

.

Miré las puertas de las oficinas y me detuve frente a la número 028. Es aquí.

.

Toqué la puerta.

.

-Adelante- invitó la misma voz que me había hablado el día anterior por celular.

.

El espacio era bastante reducido, paredes blancas y poco mobiliario –un escritorio, un par de sillas y tres enormes archivadores- El hombre parecía bastante joven, a lo mucho tendría unos 30 años.

.

-Asuma Sarutobi- se levantó y me tendió la mano a manera de presentación, noté que era increíblemente alto.

.

-Sakura Haruno- respondí y ambos tomamos asiento -Soy quien le llamó anoche.

.

-¿Para qué exactamente requiere de mis servicios?- se puso repentinamente serio.

.

-Conocí a un hombre hace poco tiempo; se podría decir que tuvimos algo pasajero- dije un poco ruborizada -pero él no entiende que ya todo es pasado y ha estado hostigándome. Presiento que el sujeto quiere arruinarme la vida.

.

-¿Arruinarte la vida?- preguntó intrigado.

.

-Usted verá…

.

-El ''usted'' guárdalo para alguien que use un bastón.

.

Siempre creí en ese arquetipo de detectives que mostraban en las películas, fríos y sin ninguna expresión facial.

.

-De acuerdo- sonreí –Verás, soy estudiante de medicina y trabajo medio tiempo en el restaurante Ichiraku. Ayer tuve un problema con unas calificaciones y me vi forzada a retirar el semestre. Luego de eso recibí una llamada sospechosa de ese tipo haciendo alusión a lo que acababa de pasar, eso me lleva a pensar que él tuvo algo que ver. Me gustaría que lo investigara un poco para saber a quién estoy enfrentándome y si hay algo que pueda hacer.

.

-¿Qué sabes de él hasta ahora?

.

-Sólo sé su nombre. Sasuke Uchiha, o eso me dijo.

.

-Uchiha- repitió lentamente, acarició su bien arreglada barba –Conozco ese apellido, si mis sospechas son correctas, creo que podríamos tener algunos problemas.

.

-¿Problemas?

.

-No tiene importancia ahora, averiguaré lo que pueda. Cuando tenga algo te lo haré saber.

.

-Muchas gracias.

.

-En cuanto a mis honorarios…

.

Estuvimos un rato discutiendo acerca del precio, hemos acordado una tarifa más elevada a lo que planeaba invertir, al final terminé cediendo. Nos despedimos y al salir del edificio cogí un taxi hacia la clínica en donde se encontraba Sai.

.

.

Al llegar a mi destino, entré en la habitación, se le veía un poco demacrado, las oscuras ojeras continuaban enmarcándole sus ojos negros. Se había rasurado la incipiente barba, lo que le daba un aspecto menos enfermizo. Algo en él parecía haber cambiado desde la última vez que lo había visto.

.

-¿Buenas nuevas?- pregunté sentándome a su lado -Te ves mucho mejor- mentí en un intento por animarlo.

.

-De hecho lo estoy- comenzó -Me han dicho que con una cirugía tendré un 70% de probabilidades de quedar como antes de todo esto- anunció con una sonrisa en su pálido rostro -¿No es algo maravilloso?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

.

-Por supuesto que lo es- contesté casi al instante -¿Cuándo van a intervenirte?

.

-Tengo un poco de prisa, ya tienen todos los exámenes previos, será el viernes.

.

-Solo puedo decirte que me alegro por ti.

.

-Yo también me alegro por mí- rio -pero al final las cosas podrían haber sido mejores.

.

-¿A qué te refieres?

.

-Solo he pensado que sería lindo que la persona que me interesa también estuviese interesada en mí- comentó bajando la mirada.

.

-No empieces con eso...

.

-Solo bromeo...- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa - De acuerdo, no es broma, pero ¿Qué se le hace?- su rostro se volvió completamente neutro -Me gustaría pedirte algo.

.

-¿Qué cosa?

.

-Permiten que alguien pase la noche conmigo luego de la operación. ¿Podrías quedarte y hacerme algo de compañía?

.

-De acuerdo Sai, cuenta conmigo- me lo pidió con tal súplica que no pude negarme -Ahora debo ir a trabajar. Nos veremos luego, tengo algo de prisa.

.

-Cuídate feíta

.

.

Decidí caminar hasta el trabajo, ya iba tarde; si continuaba gastando en taxis no podría probar bocado el resto del mes.

.

.

Me coloqué la ropa para trabajar y empecé a tomar pedidos a gran velocidad con la idea de reponer el tiempo perdido. Mientras recorría mesas noté que mi desagradable amiguillo había venido a hacerme una visita. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, no si se por la impresión o por la ira. Sentí que debía ir a donde estaba él y así lo hice.

.

-Eres un maldito bastardo y juro que me las pagarás- susurré con disimulo -¿Cuál me dijo que era su orden?- pregunté con una voz cordial bastante fingida.

.

-Por ahora puedes traerme un espresso doble, Sakura. Solo por el momento- respondió el cínico.

.

-Enseguida le traigo su orden- dije chocantemente.

.

Coloqué su orden de primera entre mis pedidos y me apresuré en llevársela apenas estuvo lista.

.

-Que eficiencia- dijo con esa molesta sonrisa suya al verme.

.

Sonreí de la misma forma, no se clase de ideas cruzaron mi mente en ese momento, como víctima de algún hechizo, tomé la taza entre mis dedos y vertí el café hirviente sobre su azabache cabello. Al instante cogí la jarra de agua y repetí la misma acción.

.

-Lo siento, que torpe soy- me burlé mientras terminaba de vaciar la jarra –Espero que el agua haya servido para para bajarte un poco la calentura, bastardillo de mierda.

.

Se levantó de su asiento y se plantó frente a mí con el rostro endurecido. De un momento a otro esbozó una sonrisa, utilizó los dedos para peinar su ahora mojado cabello hacia atrás. ¡Mierda! Hasta mojado y humillado este maldito puede lucir increíblemente sexy.

.

-Ya veo hasta qué punto está llegando nuestro jueguito, Sa-ku-ra. Es momento de ponerme serio.

.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral y comencé a arrepentirme de lo que acababa de hacer. Él simplemente me dedicó una última mirada y se marchó.

.

Mi jefe se aproximaba hacia mí, se veía molesto. Debí haber pensado antes de actuar, creo que acabo de quedarme desempleada…

.

.

Me dirigí a mi departamento, formalmente ya formaba parte de las largas filas de desempleados de la ciudad.

.

Recibí una llamada a mi móvil, bufé molesta al imaginar de quien se trataba, pero pude sonreír tranquila al notar que había errado mis predicciones.

.

-¿Bueno?

.

-Habla Asuma, ya conseguí algo de información. Necesito confirmar que he encontrado al sujeto correcto para poder avanzar más allá en mi búsqueda.

.

-Que rapidez.

.

-¿Te parece si te llevo lo que tengo al Ichiraku?

.

-Sé que esta mañana trabajaba allí, pero ya para este momento no. Digamos que ha sido en parte culpa de Sasuke. Muy cerca del teatro abandonado hay un cafetín con un nombre ridículo ¿Lo conoces?

.

-Creo tener una idea, entonces nos veremos ahí. En un rato salgo para allá.

.

.

Me senté en una mesa al aire libre para dos personas. Estaba ansiosa por saber qué tenía el investigador para mostrarme.

.

Él llegó y sin mucho saludo ni protocolo fue directamente al grano

.

-¿Este es el sujeto?- preguntó mientras me mostraba una fotografía discretamente.

.

-Ese mismo- respondí al reconocerlo, era una persona inconfundible.

.

-Entonces tenemos a nuestro hombre. Aquí está lo que he encontrado- dijo a la vez que me tendía un sobre amarillo –Puedes echarle un vistazo luego

.

-De acuerdo.

.

-Estuve toda la tarde metido entre mis archivos y he encontrado algunas cosas, todo lo que vi indica que mis sospechas han sido confirmadas

.

-¿Sospechas?

.

-Sí, efectivamente es miembro de la poderosa familia Uchiha.

.

-¿Podrías ponerme al tanto de la situación?

.

-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tiene 25 años. Estudió informática y se graduó con honores hace pocos años- hizo una pausa momentánea –Pertenece a la adinerada familia Uchiha, quienes están a la cabeza de la gran cadena hotelera ''Uchiha''y estrechamente ligados a la corporación Akatsuki.

.

Claro, soy perseguida por un demente hijo de magnates multimillonarios ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

.

Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una caja de cigarrillos.

.

-¿Te molesta si enciendo uno?

.

-Adelante- el humo de los cigarrillos me parecía molesto, pero podría soportarlo un rato.

.

-Hay algunas cosas más, al parecer hoy en día no mantiene mucho contacto con sus parientes, así que no debe ser tan millonario- comentó encendiendo su cigarrillo –Cuando tenía 17 años estuvo metido en un lío de drogas, al punto de que fue internado en una clínica de rehabilitación; todo eso hizo que estallara un pequeño escandalo dentro de su familia y creó asperezas entre sus integrantes. Pero esto no se dio a conocer debido a que su padre tomó medidas como pagar muchísimo dinero a los periodistas y amenazarlos para que mantuviesen el pico cerrado y así no manchar su buen apellido.

.

-¿No se supone que esa información no debería filtrarse?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

.

-Por suerte yo conozco a uno de los pocos reporteros involucrados en el asunto y decidí contactarlo para informarme un poco más sobre el asunto- sonrió fanfarrón.

.

-Entonces no hay algo que pueda ayudarme- dije con un poco de decepción.

.

-Yo te recomendaría que fueras con cuidado, aunque su historial policial está casi limpio, lo que quiere decir que no ha cometido algún crimen grave o que ha sabido como evadir a la justicia, figuran un par de detenciones menores por alterar el orden público, parece que a nuestro sujeto le gusta participar en peleas callejeras y puede tornarse un poco violento.

.

-Vale, iré con cuidado. Muchas gracias

.

-Cuando tenga algo más te lo haré saber. Esto solo ha sido la primera parte de todo esto.

.

Nos despedimos y tomamos caminos opuestos.

.

.

.

Me quedé en casa todo el día, debido a mis múltiples obligaciones no había tenido oportunidad de organizar el departamento como se debe.

.

Víctima de la curiosidad me dispuse a echarle una ojeada al paquete que el investigador había preparado para mí, ya sabía que no encontraría mucho pero al menos me entretendría un rato.

.

Habían muchos papeles, direcciones de los lugares en donde había vivido o estudiado. Unas copias de informes policiales en los que se veía que había sido retenido pocos días un par de veces y algunos artículos de prensa, que no vieron la luz, de aquel conflicto del que me ha comentado Asuma.

.

Mi sorpresa fue grande al encontrar una fotografía supongo que de sus tiempos de adicto. Se veía muy joven, llevaba el cabello más corto y no era ni la sombra de lo que es hoy en día. Estaba extremadamente delgado, mejillas chupadas, oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos y una mirada totalmente ausente. Se encontraba acompañado de quienes supongo son sus padres -un hombre y una mujer de ojos hinchados quizás debido a muchas horas de llanto- y otro sujeto, mayor que Sasuke, que trataba de esconder al menor de la mira de los lentes de las cámaras sin mucho éxito.

.

Al ver esa foto podría decir que empezaba a pensar que no era tan malo, que sólo había tenido un pasado difícil. Pero al recordar que acaba de quedarme sin estudios, probablemente por su culpa, mi mente abortó esa idea tan aprisa como llegó.

.

.

.

Decidí quedarme encerrada en casa hasta que me razones ajena a mí, me obligaran a salir.

.

.

.

El jueves por la tarde ha sucedido algo de lo más extraño. El timbre sonó, opté por no abrir enseguida y al hacerlo -10 minutos después- encontré algo que me dejó helada: una cesta con más de una docena de rosas marchitas y un pequeño oso de peluche café decapitado. Mi reacción fue tomar todo eso, arrojarlo directamente a la basura y telefonearle a Ino para contarle.

.

Estuvimos hablando del obvio remitente de ese "regalo". Sólo Sasuke Uchiha podría haber enviado algo tan desagradable y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

.

Ino se ha ofreció a acompañarme pero me negué al instante. Las personas tienen mejores cosas que hacer que correr a casa de la idiota que no supo escoger bien con quien liarse luego de una borrachera descomunal.

.

.

.

Es viernes y se ha presentado aquella causa externa que me obliga a salir de mi escondite, la promesa que le he hecho a Sai.

.

En el sistema figuraba mi nombre así que no me hicieron demasiadas preguntas y me llevaron directamente a donde él se encontraba. Entré en la habitación y me senté en el sillón que estaba junto a la cama. Se veía tan inocente e indefenso, dormido y con la vía conectada a su brazo derecho. Le di mi palabra a Sai de que me quedaría para acompañarlo. Cuando despertó, luego de la intervención se quejaba mucho por el dolor y suministraron fuertes calmantes que lo dejarán noqueado toda la noche, pero al menos cuando despierte me verá a su lado. Además, ahora que soy una desempleada que tampoco estudia, no tengo gran cosa que hacer hasta que consiga otro empleo.

.

Deseaba que todo hubiese salido bien, las enfermeras me dijeron que, en teoría, todo estaba perfecto, que era cuestión de que despertara y ver qué tal le iba.

.

La puerta se cerró tras un portazo y me sobresalté.

.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunté sobresaltada

.

-Baja la voz Sakurita, estamos en una clínica.

.

Me levanté con rapidez y fui al otro lado de la habitación tratando de alejarme de él tanto como me lo permitiera la muy reducida habitación.

.

-Lárgate de este lugar, no sé cómo mierda entraste pero es hora de que te marches- siseé desafiante –Voy a gritar si no te largas.

.

-Se ven tan tranquilo al dormir- me ignoró totalmente y tomó asiento junto a la cama de Sai, sacó algo de su bolsillo que no pude ver –Sería una verdadera lástima que una persona desequilibrada mentalmente pudiese entrar acá y hacerle daño ahora que se encuentra totalmente indefenso, ¿No te parece?- comentó revelando una plateada navaja con la que le apartó algunos mechones del rostro.

.

Me quedé helada debido al terror, antes de poder pensar en gritar para pedir ayuda, Sasuke se llevó la navaja a los labios pidiendo mi silencio. Inconscientemente asentí mientras sentía que caería al suelo debido a mis piernas temblorosas.

.

-Sé que las cosas no han fluido muy bien entre nosotros dos, me gustaría que arregláramos nuestras diferencias y todo fuese como en los viejos tiempos- murmuró delineando el pálido rostro de Sai con la hoja de su arma.

.

-Baja eso- musité en una tono casi inaudible –No le hagas daño- la voz se me quebraba debido al pánico.

.

-¿Te parece si salimos a charlar un rato a mi auto?- propuso logrando que un escalofrío azotara mi cuerpo.

.

-Jura que no le harás daño- condicioné.

.

-Tienes mi palabra- prometió mientras esbozaba una amplia sonrisa de victoria y llevaba aquel objeto punzante nuevamente a su bolsillo –Las damas primero- agregó mientras abría la puerta y me invitaba a salir.

.

Actué de manera natural mientras salíamos de la clínica, yo trataba de parecer tranquila disimulando mis temblores. Él por su parte, caminaba muy cerca de mí asegurándose de que me dirigiera justo a donde deseaba.

.

Su auto estaba aparcado a la salida del lugar, me escoltó hasta la puerta del mismo y luego fue a acomodarse en su asiento.

.

-Como te decía anteriormente, me encantaría arreglar las cosas contigo- dijo mientras estiraba su mano para apartar algunos mechones de cabello rebeldes que caían sobre mi faz.

.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar, desaparece de mi vida- eso último casi lo grité, con el dorso de mi mano aparté las suyas de mi rostro.

.

-Me encantaría discutir esto más a fondo en otro lugar.

.

-Dijiste en tu auto, ya estamos aquí y no me moveré ni un centímetro.

.

-¿Se te olvida que yo estoy al volante?- preguntó con sorna.

.

-Entonces yo paso- intenté abrir la puerta para descubrir que solo podía abrirse desde afuera. Fruncí el entrecejo.

.

-Mi juego, mis reglas- decretó mientras encendía el auto y hundía el pie en el acelerador.

.

Lo odiaba, me hubiese encantado matarlo, pero en lugar de eso estoy en su auto dirigiéndome a quien sabe dónde y todo eso bajo una especie de vil y despreciable chantaje.

.

.

Tras unos minutos aparcó el coche, se apeó y me abrió la puerta para que saliera. Por supuesto que me negué a hacerlo, no pensaba colaborar, complacer todos sus caprichos.

.

-Llegamos- anunció con voz neutra –Vamos.

.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, dijiste auto así que en el auto me voy a quedar.

.

-Baja del coche de una maldita vez, no estoy para juegos- levantó la voz.

.

Recordé que, para mi desgracia, el día de hoy era él quien ponía las condiciones.

.

Bajé cerrando la puerta del coche con un fuerte portazo y caminé arrastrado los pies.

.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y me invitó a tomar asiento. Me senté en un sillón de color oscuro que no recordaba de mi última –y única- visita.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me dirás que quieres de mí?- pregunté temiendo su respuesta, pero tratando de parecer valiente e indiferente.

.

-Pues si- se sentó a mi lado y yo me alejé como pude -La respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple...- se acercó más invadiendo mi espacio personal -...a ti- susurró a mi oído para luego comenzar a besar mi cuello.

.

.

.

* * *

_~El sujeto está sujetado al deseo~_

* * *

Hola pueblo :3

Acá, regresando de otra de mis desaparecidas magistrales xD

Sé que me estoy aprovechando de la nobleza y paciencia de ustedes, pero de verdad he estado muy complicada y sin nada de tiempo.

Acabo de terminar esto que lo tenía casi listo pero me faltaban cosas y de verdad no tenía cabeza como para escribir.

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a Sakata-2 que aunque me odie xD yo la adoro :3

No sé para cuando tenga el siguiente capítulo listo, pero no desapareceré por taaanto tiempo porque ya estoy a menos de 1 mes de terminar evaluaciones.

Este capítulo me ha salido un poquitín más largo, espero que haya quedado bien y haya valido la pena tanta espera. Deseo que lo hayan disfrutado y no sean muy duras conmigo D: Nos vemos pronto.

**¿Me regalarían un review?**

**V**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Magnetismo Animal**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

AU. POV Sasuke.

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

.

.

.

Miré la pantalla de mi portátil y de inmediato apareció en mi mente un bosquejo de mis planes. Es mi turno Sakura…

.

En el sistema figuraba que el maricón iba a ser operado, lo cual me daba algunas ideas. Según lo que veía acá, ella iba a quedarse con él la noche luego de la intervención, eso sería el viernes, tenía tiempo para actuar. Hay que ver que hoy en día estas bases de datos son muy soplonas, de las cosas que uno puede enterarse con un par de clicks.

.

Podría irme a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, dando por sentado que el marcador del juego está en este momento a mi favor.

.

.

.

Me encanta manifestarme en la vida de Sakura de diferentes maneras. Pienso cada día en formas más creativas de hacerme notar, se me ha ocurrido llevarle un regalo. Nunca he sido muy convencional, así que trato de pensar en un presente que lleve mi marca personal en muchos sentidos.

.

He optado por rosas, rosas con un toque especial. ¿Quién diría que conseguir rosas marchitas sería tan complicado? Al sentir que faltaba algo le adicioné un oso de felpa. Miré todo en conjunto pero no terminaba de convencerme. Tomé el peludo animal y, casi imaginándome que es el tal Sai, le arranqué la cabeza de un tirón. Ahora si el conjunto lucía perfecto. Satisfecho con mi arreglo me dirigí a su departamento.

.

Lo dejé frente a su puerta, perfectamente acomodado y luciendo tan lúgubre como esperaba. Espero que sepa apreciarlo o que al menos me recuerde al momento de tirarlo a la basura y me maldiga un par de veces.

.

Luego de dejar mi pequeño detalle, dediqué una parte de mi día a entrar y salir numerosas veces de la clínica, entré a muchas habitaciones y nadie notó cuando lo hacía. He reafirmado lo que ya sabía, soy todo un maestro en el arte de escurrirme en cualquier lugar sin ser invitado.

.

.

Llevo todo el viernes sentado en una banca, al otro lado de la acera, que me da una perfecta vista a la puerta principal del edificio en donde vive Sakura, sé que no ha salido. Las luces están encendidas y de vez en cuando asoma su rostro por una ventana.

.

Luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo divisé su figura contoneándose con algo de prisa. Caminé hacia mi coche, aparcado muy cerca de mí, y me dirigí directamente hacía su destino.

.

Al llegar, estacioné el auto en una zona de parqueo muy cercana y entré a la clínica, a paso lento y sin despertar ningún tipo de sospecha. Me recosté en una esquina a esperar, era cuestión de tiempo que atravesara la puerta.

.

La vi entrar y pedir indicaciones a una enfermera. A mi lado se encuentra un doctor de lentes y cabello gris, ha salido a decirle a la familia de un tipo que la operación ha salido mal y que el sujeto entró en coma, la cara de esas personas es un poema, se ven destruidos.

.

Sabía en qué habitación estaba en el marica y me adelanté a Sakura, me recosté detrás de la puerta. Entró al cabo de unos minutos, acompañada por una enfermera que se marchó en segundos, dejando la puerta abierta. Cerré la puerta con un portazo y ella se sobresaltó.

.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó sorprendida.

.

-Baja la voz Sakurita, estamos en una clínica- le recordé.

.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y casi corrió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, se veía como un pequeño gatito asustado.

.

-Lárgate de este lugar, no sé cómo mierda entraste pero es hora de que te marches- dijo casi en un susurro de manera desafiante –Voy a gritar si no te largas.

.

-Se ven tan tranquilo al dormir- afirmé mientras tomaba asiento en donde había estado ella anteriormente, metí la mano en mi bolsillo para sacar mi preciosa navaja –Sería una verdadera lástima que una persona desequilibrada mentalmente pudiese entrar acá y hacerle daño ahora que se encuentra totalmente indefenso, ¿No te parece?- comenté con una sonrisa mientras usaba la navaja para apartarle unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

.

A Sakura se le veía atónita. Se quedó totalmente petrificada y podría jurar que los latidos acelerados de su corazón retumbaban por toda la habitación.

.

-Sé que las cosas no han fluido muy bien entre nosotros dos, me gustaría que arregláramos nuestras diferencias y todo fuese como en los viejos tiempos- murmuré pasando una y otras vez mi preciosa y afilada navaja por el rostro del tipejo.

.

-Baja eso- susurró y me sorprendió haber podido escucharla –No le hagas daño- creí que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento.

.

-¿Te parece si salimos a charlar un rato a mi auto?- propuse, contento de que mis planes estuviesen bien encaminados.

.

-Jura que no le harás daño- pidió.

.

-Tienes mi palabra- sonreí ampliamente en señal de victoria –Las damas primero- le abrí la puerta.

.

Caminamos juntos hasta mi auto, siendo mi única preocupación que armara un alboroto frente a muchas personas, eso me traería grandes problemas y de verdad no estoy de humor para seguir engordando mi historial policial.

.

-Como te decía anteriormente, me encantaría arreglar las cosas contigo- traté de no sonar como un demente para no asustarla y le despejé el rostro con delicadeza.

.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar, desaparece de mi vida- escupió cada palabra con rabia y aparto mi mano de su rostro.

.

-Me encantaría discutir esto más a fondo en otro lugar.

.

-Dijiste en tu auto, ya estamos aquí y no me moveré ni un centímetro.

.

-¿Se te olvida que yo estoy al volante?- pregunté jocosamente.

.

-Entonces yo paso- trató de abrir la puerta y reí cuando no pudo hacerlo.

.

-Mi juego, mis reglas- encendí el auto y hundí el pie en el acelerador. Con cada segundo que transcurre, la vida me muestra una nueva sonrisa.

.

.

-Llegamos, vamos.

.

-No iré a ningún lado contigo, dijiste auto así que en el auto me voy a quedar- dijo en ese tono irritante que lograba sacarme de mis casillas.

.

-Baja del coche de una maldita vez, no estoy para juegos- intenté mantenerme dentro de mis cabales, pero era complicado cuando se trataba de ella.

.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento y señalé un sillón para que se acomodara allí.

.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me dirás que quieres de mí?- preguntó y me extrañó no notar ese temblor en su voz, presente cada vez que se dirige a mí.

.

-Pues si- me senté a mi lado y me divirtió ver cómo se corría un asiento -La respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple...- me acerqué hasta dejarla sin espacio para huir -...a ti- susurré a su oído para luego besar su cuello.

.

Intentó alejarme de sí inútilmente.

.

-Quieta, Sakura. Prometo que no te arrepentirás de nada de lo que suceda hoy dentro de estas cuatro paredes- susurré mientras me pegaba más a ella –Tienes esa costumbre de cubrir tu rostro con el cabello, ¿Sabías?- coloqué unos mechones de cabello rosa detrás de su oreja con delicadeza –Eres muy hermosa.

.

-Déjame ir- pidió dócilmente.

.

-Te digo que esto te va a gustar casi tanto como a mí- la tomé del mentón, pero ella ladeó el rostro antes de que pudiera llegar a sus labios –No te resistas, sé que tú también has estado esperando este momento.

.

-Te equivocas- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de levantarse e caminar unos paso lejos de mí.

.

-No hagas las cosas más difíciles- la acorralé entre mis brazos y contra la pared –Tu amiguito el paralítico lo agradecerá.

.

Eso último fue una especie de detonante en ella, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia y me miró con reproche.

.

-Me das asco- escupió con odio -¿Por qué mierda me haces esto? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué razones tienes para llegar hasta este punto solo para tenerme así?- preguntó entre sollozos.

.

No respondí y me limité a mirarla fijamente.

.

– ¡Responde!- gritó histérica golpeando mi pecho con sus puños.

.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- sonreí.

.

Ella asintió débilmente, mordiendo su labio para reprimir los sollozos.

.

-Simplemente porque se me antoja- respondí con suficiencia –Y yo siempre consigo lo que deseo. Con cada rechazo me hacías desearte más.

.

Otras mujeres han sido muy fáciles de obtener. Cada vez que tengo sexo con alguna puedo repetir miles de veces, miles de días; puedo tener a quien quiera hasta aburrirme. Lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento es algo distinto a esa atracción meramente sexual a la que estoy tan acostumbrado.

.

-Te odio, Sasuke Uchiha- sollozó con una mezcla de furia y miedo –Te odio a ti y a todo lo que eres.

.

Utilicé mis dientes para desamarrar la venda de una de mis manos, permitiéndome sentir su piel, mientras que con la otra, la sostenía por el brazo para que no se alejara. Deslicé mi mano por debajo de su blusa y todo su cuerpo se tensó al instante.

.

-Para follarte no necesito que me quieras- sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

.

Aproveché su descuido para tomarla bruscamente por el mentón y plantarle un agresivo beso en los labios. Se movió con brusquedad, casi logrando que perdiera el agarre con el que la retenía.

.

Sin ningún cuidado la estampé contra la pared para aumentar la cercanía entre nuestros cuerpos y reafirmar mi autoridad. Ella mantenía su cabeza volteada a un lado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo que me daría un fácil acceso a su cuello.

.

Coloqué mis labios sobre su sien e inhalé profundamente, el olor de su cabello es delicioso.

.

-Que bien hueles- suspiré, mi voz es más ronca que de costumbre. No obtengo respuesta de su parte, pero noto que trata de pegarse más a la pared, aunque sea algo imposible.

.

Desabrocho lentamente los botones de su blusa, no puedo evitar relamer mis labios mientras lo hago. Me deleito al frotar mi erección contra su cuerpo, ella se sobresalta y me sorprendo a mí mismo soltando un gemido casi inaudible.

.

Deslicé la blusa por sus hombros, luego, con mi mano tomé su pierna por la rodilla y la levanté hasta llevarla alrededor de mi cintura. Ahora que se encuentra apresada entre mi cuerpo y la pared, su movilidad es bastante limitada. Justo antes de que pueda protestar, le planto un salvaje beso en los labios y consigo introducir mi lengua en su boca.

.

Entre besos y caricias podría decirse que la arreé hasta mi habitación. No me corresponde, por lo que rápidamente me aburro, es como besar a un muerto y la sola idea me parece repugnante.

.

Me separé de ella para quitarme la camiseta. Estaba recargada contra la pared, se limpió los labios bruscamente con el dorso de la mano y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

.

-¿Qué esperas para quitarte los pantalones?- pregunté quitándome los míos.

.

-¿Estás de broma, no?- respondió con otra pregunta alzando una ceja.

.

Di un par de pasos hacia una cómoda de color caoba y saqué unas tijeras de mango negro de la primera gaveta.

.

-Estoy hablando muy seriamente, aunque si gustas puedo quitártelos yo a mi manera- abrí y cerré las tijeras un par de veces.

.

Soltó un bufido y me lanzó una mirada de esas que podrían matar. Desabrochó el botón de sus jeans y bajó la cremallera. Era sumamente erótico verla desvistiéndose para mí. Luego de sacárselos, los tomó y dobló cuidadosamente y los colocó a sus pies.

.

-No esperarás que continúe- se cruzó de brazos.

.

-Descuida, puedo seguir yo solo.

.

Casi corrí hasta quedar frente a ella, quien estiró sus brazos para mantenerme a una distancia prudente de su cuerpo. Por cada paso que daba, ella retrocedía uno. Cuando sus piernas chocaron contra la madera de la cama supo que ya no podía alejarse más. Con un solo movimiento me deshice de su sujetador. Sakura cruzó nuevamente los brazos para ocultar sus pechos y yo le di un leve empujón para que cayese sobre la cama.

.

Me quité la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo con mucha rapidez, luego me deslicé hasta quedar sobre ella, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo en mis rodillas y palmas. Con una mano le tomé ambas muñecas y las apresé justo sobre su cabeza para tener una mejor vista. Al principio trató de zafarse, pero notó que era algo inútil.

.

-¿Quién lo diría? Tenerte justo aquí- comenté repasando sus curvas con mi dedo índice -¿Pensabas volver a estar debajo de mí?

.

Me acerqué a su cuello y lo recorrí entero con mi boca, entre besos, chupones y mordidas.

.

-Acabemos con toda esta mierda de una vez- cortó con saña y yo reí ante su comentario. Tenía su mirada fija en el techo y sus mejillas estaban notoriamente sonrojadas, lo cual no le daba un aspecto muy desafiante.

.

Dirigí mi mano a su pecho y con movimientos circulares de mi dedo delineé su pezón para luego pellizcarlo. Ella solo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, llevé mi mano hacia su sur y rocé su sexo por encima del encaje de sus bragas. Sakura se retuerce bajo mi toque, pero continúa firme en su posición de mujer difícil.

.

-Sin disfraces de frígida, no me engañas- susurré a su oído y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja.

.

Me arrodillé entre sus piernas para sacarle las bragas, estaba ya tan ansioso que casi sentía mis manos temblar mientras las deslizaba por sus piernas. Intentó asestarme una patada en mis partes bajas, pero en la posición en la que se encontraba era muy fácil predecir sus movimientos.

.

-Veo que estamos un poco agresivos esta noche- comenté inmovilizándole la pierna por el tobillo y negando con la cabeza.

.

Estiré mi brazo hasta la almohada y busqué debajo de ella un condón

.

Con ayuda de mis dientes y mi mano libre, rompí el envoltorio de aluminio, casi con urgencia lo deslicé por mi erección, apoyé mi manos en el colchón y, separé sus piernas con mis rodillas.

.

-Déjate llevar, sé que esto te gustará- susurré a su oído.

.

De una sola y profunda estocada me introduje en su cavidad, antes que pudiese atentar nuevamente contra mi masculinidad. Ella gritó ante mi intromisión y sofoqué su grito entre mis labios con un demandante beso.

.

Coloqué mis manos en sus caderas y comencé a marcar un ritmo lento y tortuoso. Al parecer eso tuvo un buen resultado, ya que por primera vez en la noche la oí gemir.

.

Sakura extendió sus manos y las entrelazó alrededor de mi cuello. Yo sonreí mientras disminuía aún más el ritmo de mis estocadas, le planté un casco beso en los labios.

.

Subió una mano hasta mi cabello y tiró de él con fuerza, mientras que la otra la paseó por mi pecho. Su toque me producía una sensación de hormigueo sobre la piel, lo que hacía que me sintiese como un tonto crío. Noté como movía sus caderas con ansias, enviándome claras señales de lo que quería que hiciera.

.

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?- pregunté jocosamente.

.

Asintió ligeramente, tenía una mirada turbia que no recordaba ella.

.

-No te escucho- esbocé una amplia sonrisa.

.

-Sí, maldición- casi gritó.

.

Obedientemente hice lo que pedía, me acomodé apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos.

.

Dentro… fuera… dentro, fuera, arriba, abajo. Movimientos desenfrenados, cada impacto más profundo y salvaje que el anterior.

.

Gemí al sentir como clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda al llegar al clímax. Un par de movimientos más y exploté, con su nombre entre mis labios me desplomé junto a ella.

.

-Te dije que no sería tan malo- articulé entrecortadamente, con la respiración irregular.

.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero, se lo impedí con un firme agarre a su muñeca.

.

-No- musité haciendo más fuerte mi agarre.

.

Tiré de ella, la pegué a mi cuerpo, pasé mi brazo por su cintura y escondí mi rostro entre sus hebras rosadas.

.

-Esta noche la pasarás conmigo- hice una pausa para respirar –En lugar de estar con él- puntualicé con una sonrisa victoriosa.

.

-¿Cómo tu…- empezó su pregunta con voz temblorosa.

.

-No importa- corté. No tenía caso explicarle que he robado archivos del ordenador de la recepcionista –Duerme- le ordené con voz firme y serena.

.

-No quiero.

.

-Entonces quédate despierta toda la jodida noche- dije exasperado con mi respiración volviendo a la normalidad –Pero no te moverás de esta puñetera cama hasta que salga el maldito sol- puntualicé tratando de parecer sereno, pero sin poder evitar alzar la voz.

.

Hizo algunos movimientos bruscos tratando se zafarse. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles creo que se ha dado por vencida, ya que de un momento a otro se quedó inmóvil.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al sentir un dolor agudo en mi brazo. Las sabanas de la cama se tiñeron de un color rojizo. La miré a los ojos, su mirada lucía algo distinta, opaca. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

.

-Baja esa mierda, Sakura- dije al mirar el gran cuchillo en sus manos temblorosas, intenté ocultar mi temor –Basta de juegos…

.

.

.

* * *

_~La desesperación infunde valor al cobarde~_

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Ya para que me disculpo por la tardanza xD?

Sé que está un poco corto pero no quería dilatar más el actualizar, no era justo para ustedes.

Luego de un retraso monumental he logrado terminar este capítulo. Me ha costado un mundo, padecí de un bloqueo mental más grande de lo que se pueden imaginar, eran horas viendo la pantalla de mi PC sin conseguir escribir ni una sola palabra -.-

No tengo idea de cuánto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, estoy a punto de entrar en parciales S: pero tengo algunas ideas para el 13, así que no creo tener tantos problemas c:

Hace poco publiqué una de esas locuras que vienen a mi cerebro, si alguien quiere pasar y echarle un vistazo a ver que les parece se titula _Guardián_.

**¿Me regalan un review? :3**


End file.
